Not The Girl Next Door
by nicheartslea
Summary: Rachel Berry needs a new apartment after finding her ex with another woman. What happens when the three girls she thinks are her roommates turn out to be three guys! Can she live with three men? Based off of New Girl. Finchel Pairing.
1. The Guys In Apartment 12

Welcome to my newest story! This is based off of New Girl, the tv show! Bear with me, I know its short but I had to cut chapter one into two! If you like PuckleBerry, check out my in process fic Even Now.

Anyway, enjoy the craziness I have prepared for you.

**I don't own Glee or New Girl. Just my editing errors! :)**

* * *

"Ugh!" she groaned and took another ship of her Chai Tea Latte. She was sitting in the middle of central park looking up available roommates in Manhattan.

Why?

Because her she found her boyfriend Jesse, with another girl! She didn't even see it coming. She and Jesse had been together for four years, she thought they really had something.

She sighed.

It really was a beautiful day in New York City.

September couldn't come fast enough for her, she was a music teacher and she had had the longest summer ever. For Rachel Berry, she lived and breathed music. She moved out to NY to be a star, but little did she know six years later, 25 year old Rachel Berry would be teaching music at the local public school. Don't get her wrong, she loved her job! She loved the kids and the music but deep in the pit of her stomach she still ached to be a star.

Jesse was a star. He was on Broadway and honestly watching him succeed was hard enough. She had been turned down so many times, she just stopped trying. It wasn't even worth it anymore.

She did need a home though. She was crashing in her best friend Quinn's apartment, but Quinn and her roommates were models so she really didn't like feeling so bad about herself. Plus they were all bitches, even Quinn sometimes. But she loved her regardless.

She gasped. She clicked on four bedrooms, living space, bathroom, and kitchen. Perfect she thought to herself!

She loved it and she could afford rent! She even read that the bath towels were 100% cotton. She really hoped these girls were as neat and tidy as she was, they did feel as though bath towels were important. She didn't listen to her dads when she said not to look on craigslist for a roommate but this was New York, obviously she knew how to take care of herself.

III

"You know in horror movies, when the girl hears the sound in the basement...

And she's like: "Oh my god, what's that sound? I better go downstairs in the dark while only wearing my underwear..." And you're like, "What is your problem? Call the police!"

**TWO WEEKS AGO.**

"Quinn, I'm not sure about this." Rachel said over the phone. She was wearing a bright pink coat.

"I'm wearing my Sandy outfit underneath. It's pretty sexy. If I say so myself." she said proudly but got a strange look from her cab driver.

"Räch, you've come a long way. If Jesse doesn't appreciate this than I don't know what will spice up your sex life!"

Rachel nodded into the phone.

"You're so right Quinn. Okay. I'll call you later."

She hung up with her best friend and payed the cab driver. She walked into her apartment singing,

"You better shape up! Cuz I need a man, and my heart is set on you." Jesse came out of the bed room to see his girlfriend dressed as Sadny and wearing a leather suit and her hair was craily curled.

"Uh. Rach. Now's not a good time." he said.

"Tell me about it Stud." she said and winked when all of the sudden a girl came out of "their" bedroom. She gasped and pulled her pink coat back on.

"Jesse! How could you?"

"Sorry, babe." he shrugged and walked away.

Rachel ran out of the apartment and cried until there was nothing left.

**PRESENT DAY**

"That's why I need an apartment."

She looks across at the three guys in front of her. One was slick and dressed in a button down shirt and a matching bow tie. He informed her that he was called Blaine Anderson. She wasn't exactly sure where he stood on the Gaydar. he was very cute and was short just like her!

Then there was Noah Puckerman, wearing just a t-shirt and jeans, sported a mohawk and they all called him Puck. dshe would most definitely call him by his birth name. Puck is just absurd. They were all grown adults. She noticed he already seemed like the type of guy who made her cringe.

Then there was Finn in maroon hoodie sitting in between Blaine and Noah. He was giant, like 6'3 giant! She was at least a head and half shorter than her. He had a crooked smile and a dopey attitude but he was so handsome. She shook the thought out of her head.

"You really had no idea he was cheating on you?" Finn said incredulously.

"Well, we've been dating for four years! I thought I knew him-. I mean-" she started to cry and she noticed all the guys staring at one another.

"I'm okay. Im just really emotional right now. You know."

They all started at her. They had no idea. They were looking at someoe really psycho.

"You know, when I saw your ad on Craigslist, I thought you were girls and-" she stated.

"Um? Why would you even think that? That's crazy." Blaine said defensively.

"Blaine wrote the ad. He's gayer than the average gay man, sometimes you can't tell.." Finn joked and Rachel's eyes widened in realization. Gay, she called it. She had excellent gaydar. She had a gay best friend named Kurt and if you hang out with him enough, you know things.

"Well, I only say that because you described the bath towels as 100% cotton. Who even cares about towels?" she sad.

He rolled his eyes.

"Bath towels matter." he said and Puck let out a huge laugh.

"This is not going to work. I mean you don't want to live with a girl. It's just that I'm going through a break up and I'm a music teacher so ill be doing a lot of singing. I'm vegan, so we have to watch what we eat. When i'm sad, I like to watch Funny Girl and dress like Barbra Streisand's character Fanny. Did I mention that I sing a lot?" She looked at Blaine who seemed excited to have a girl in the Apartment and then Finn who she couldn't tell what he may be thinking.

"Are you going to shower naked?" Puck asked.

"Well, I mean, yes." she said to him.

"Then yes, we want to live with you." he said quickly.

"God, Puck, you're so gross!" Blaine says.

Rachel stands up from the couch. "I'm going to leave now."

"Wait! No, look we're sorry. We are a bunch of losers. Give us a chance. Live with us!" Finn said.

"Finn. Seriously. We aren't desperate. We have options." Puck said.

They all looked at each other remembering how they almost offereded a man who bred rabbits a spot in the loft.

"We are desperate. Our buddy, Sam moved out a month ago." Finn said.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm cut-" she started.

"Wait, are you seriously telling us you had no idea he was cheating on you?" Puck asked.

"No. I told you I didn't know. I don't want to talk about it." she crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"Did he lose a lot of socks?" Puck asked.

"Um. Yes. So?" she said confused.

"Where do you think those socks were?" Puck smirked.

Realization sweeping over her brain. "Oh."

"Did he take his phone to the bathroom?" Finn asked.

"Well, he thought it was rude to talk at the table." Rachel said.

"How many showers did he take a day?" Blaine asked her.

"Two. One after… rehearsals. Oh," she said.

"Was it your idea to move in?" Finn asked.

"Well, I graduated college and I needed a place to stay, so mine I guess."

They were all staring at her and suddenly she saw how blind she was. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"You guys are pretty smart." she said.

"No we are just guys." Finn said with a small laugh.

"Come look at my room" Puck said. "Wow, I never thought I would say that to a girl and not mean sex." He laughed at his own joke.

"Wait. So when jesse would go for midnight Yoga-"

Finn looks at her and shakes his head.

III

Rachel spends the next two days moving in. She cries a lot because she misses Jesse. She stays locked in her room listening to the Best of Barbra Stresiand while she tries to forget about Jesse. She would lie on the couch wearing her favorite pajamas that had little kittens on it with a box of kleenex and watch Funny Girl.

One day her phone rang and she noticed it was from her dads.

"Hi, Dad." she said trying to disguise her voice so that they wouldn't know she was crying. Finn was folding laundry in the other room, trying not to listen to her conversation.

"No, I'm fine! I found roommates! Three guys." she said firmly and he watched her in amusement as she didn't answer back for awhile.

"Daddy, honestly, I am 25 years old! I can take caer of myself…Yes, I found them on Craigslist. Fine, i'll ask him." she turned to Finn. "Finn, are you going to rape me and then murder me?"

He chuckled.

"Yes." he replied with a smirk.

"He said no, Dad. You don't need to worry about me. You're little star is fine. No, I haven't spoken to Jesse… Daddy please, just leave it alone." she said. Finn figured that they liked Jesse seeing as she was already starting to cry. He found Rachel super annoying but he hoped she was easy to live with or else the guys would give him crap for it.

She hung up the phone and threw it on the ground.

"Little Star, huh?" he chuckled.

"Gold stars are a metaphor, Finn, for me being a star." she said with a huff and slammed her door shut. Finn laughed out loud.

"What was that about?" Blaine said and him and Puck emerged from Puck's room.

"I don't know. She was like saying something about metaphors being stars or something." Finn shrugged.

"What have you done Puck?" Finn asked.

"Dudes, don't even look at me." he said.

Blaine shrugged.

They all hear Rachel singing loudly to Don't Rain On My Parade and they all groan in unison.

Blaine shook his head and retreated to his bedroom while Puck and Finn shared the same thought.

Rachel was definitely not the typical girl next door.

* * *

Whoo! Chapter one is done! I hope you like this idea! i really love Rachel and the Guys!

Reviews my will to go on!

Nic3


	2. My Men

Hello! Sorry I took so long! WOW, can I just say how happy you all have made me! I never expected this response. I actually was ready to update awhile ago but i was on the look out of a beta. I can't seem to find one, so if you would love to help me, I would love that. I love you all so much and please enjoy this chapter. :)

**I don't own Glee or New Girl. Just my thoughts.:)**

* * *

"Dude, can you please, please get us into this party? We go every year!" Puck said to Finn.

Finn was washing dishes while Blaine ate his bowl of cereal and Rachel was putting gold stars on her students work silently.

"No. Man, I'm not going to call Santana. We broke up." Fin said.

"Finn is going through a break up too! His girlfriend Santana dumped him three months ago. She really hurt him. We didn't like her. She was such a bitch." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Finn! I'm so sorry. Well, we can go through this together!" Rachel said with hope.

"No, NO. I'm over her. Over it." he said as he furiously dryed a cup.

"Dude. You're going to break the glass. Just get us into that party." Puck pleaded.

Rachel rolled her eyes, she knew better than to ask them what party they were talking about. She didn't quite feel like she fit in yet. She and Blaine were getting along the best. He was gay after all, she seemed to get along better with gay men anyway. She took a sip of her tea and sighed.

"What are you doing tonight, Rach?" Finn asked.

"Watching…" she started

"Funny Girl..." The guys finished for her.

"Okay, Rachel! You need to get over Jesse! I'ts pathetic. You know what you need?" Blaine started.

"A rebound!" Puck said and smirked at her.

"I was going to say makeover but whatever."

"You guys should come see me at work tonight, I work part time at this bar while I go to school." Finn said at Rachel.

"Oh, totally! There's that hot waitress that always brushes against me when she walks by. HOT." Puck said while Blaine chuckled and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Rachel. you should go out with us tonight." Blaine said.

"Oh, no, I don't think I'm quite ready for that." she said suddenly.

"Look, Berry, you need a rebound. Just one good night and you'll be back on your feet again."

"You mean like a one night stand?" she asked disgusted.

"Yes." Puck said as if it was obvious enough.

Rachel was not that kind of girl, she was a fall in love and then do it when your ready kind of girl. She wasn't good at talking to guys either. They usually thought she was self centered and annoying. She only had one other boyfriend besides Jesse but that was in high school and lasted for a month. She wanted to get over Jesse but this wasn't the way she wanted to do it.

Finn noticed Rachel thinking about, he didn't really peg Rachel for that kind of girl. He had been watching her for the whole time she'd been living there, I mean they all have. He hadn't been watching her in a creepy way because he wasn't like that.

He was picking up on the little things that made Rachel Berry. She was fascinating. He knew that he liked her and she was a good roommate. She did the dishes and cleaned the bathroom, something the guys didn't do very often. The apartment seemed lighter and it smelled like freshly baked cookies. Puck thought the smell was really girly, but Finn liked it, it reminded him of the cookies his mom used to bake when he was younger.

"Noah, i'll have you know that I am not that kind of girl. I'll just do some more grading." she said.

"Rachellll! I need someone other than Puck to hang out with." Blaine pleaded.

"Whats the matter with me?" Puck asked clearly offended.

"Nothing, you're just an animal." Blaine said.

Rachel and Finn laughed at Puck's sad expression.

"I'm the most bad ass animal in the kingdom." Puck said.

"Rachel, you just need to go out and have fun! We are 25! Come on! Let's go!" Finn said.

Rachel contemplated this thought one more time and decided that maybe she should go out and have a good time.

"Fine, i'll go out with you guys. BUT no sex." she said and went into her room to change.

"Honestly, she is so stubborn." Blaine said with a slight teasing smile.

"She's hot when she's mad. Mm" Puck licked his lips.

"Gross, man. She's our roommate." Finn said.

III

In her room , she opened her closet and stepped inside. She scanned all her clothes. She never really went out. She didn't have the clothes for going out. Rachel's closet was not only color coordinated but style coordinated. She immediately went to the red cardigan section. Someone told her she looked good in red, so maybe the red cardigan with the tiny hearts on it and the black skirt to go with it. She usually would wear this outfit for her class but maybe this was cute.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." she put on her rob and in walked Blaine.

"Oh, hello, Blaine. I'm glad your here. What do you think of my outfit?" she asked him

Blaine was glad he walked in when he did. He was gay which automatically meant that he knew fashion and Rachel Berry dressed like a sad child. It did seem to work for her but not for going out. Hopefully she had something in her closet that made her look hotter than she was.

"Rachel, really? I'm going to be quite honest with you, you look like a kindergarten teacher." he said and her face scrunched into a frown.

"Well, I do teach children." she said.

"Honestly Rachel, we are going out. With people our own age. You have to look hot, because you are. We should show off your legs." he said and started rummaging through her closet. Her phone started to ring with the ring tone "Defying Gravity",

"Hello, doll." she said into her white iPhone which she put on speaker so she could try the clothes Blaine was throwing at her on. She took off her top and stood there in a black bra while her best gay, Kurt Hummel screeched into the phone.

"Rachel! Honest to God! What the hell are you wearing? I told you that you weren't allowed to wear that cardigan out anywhere besides school!" Blaine chuckled and wondered who this mystery person could be.

"Kurt1 I sent you a picture of my outfit to show you, not have you yell at me again!" Rachel sat on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"What about that one black top? That fits nicely." he said

"May I?" Blaine gestured to the phone.

Rachel nodded and sighed. She had on one of Quinn's weird dresses that she couldn't breathe in, it was so tight.

"Hi Kurt. I have heard a lot of wonderful things about you, I am Blaine, Rachel's gay roommate. I agree with the heart cardigan. I'm actually standing in her closet right now, maybe we should collaborate." he said with a smile.

She and Blaine heard Kurt gasp in surprise.

"Rachie never told me she had a gay roommate. Nice to meet you Blaine. Okay, so what do you have so far?" he said.

"Well, I put her in one of Quinn's dresses that I found in a box labeled "QUINN". It's blue and tight and has like ribbing down her left side."

"Oh, she probably looks good. Hmm." Kurt thought.

"You guys, I can't breathe in it. Doesn't Finn just work in a bar? Can't I wear something I can move in? Guys seriously." she pleaded with Blaine.

"Ugh, Rachel, Fine. Blaine, go look for her pair of dark jeans and the strappy sandals." Kurt told Blaine. Blaine quickly rummaged through Rachel's closet while Rachel squeezed out of the dress and tripped and fell onto her floor.

"UGH." she screeched as she heard Blaine and Kurt laugh.

III

"Girls take so long. This is stupid. The ladies are awaiting." Puck said to Blaine who had let Rachel have a few minutes of privacy.

"Shut up, it's her first time out of the apartment." Blaine quickly came to her defense and all Puck did in response was chew through Rachel's latest batch of snicker doodles.

Finn rolled his eyes and muttered "I'm going to be late."

"Then drive yourself you moron." Puck said.

"Can't, my car is in the shop." he said.

Finally they heard Rachel's door open and out came the new and improved Rachel Berry, the only sounds made where the dropping of Puck's cookie and the small clapping of Blaine.

Blaine, with a lot of help from Kurt had achieved the task of making a very heartbroken Rachel Berry into a new and improved hot and 25 Rachel Berry.

She had a on a low cut red top with a black blazer over the top, dark wash jeans that made her legs go on for miles and black strappy sandals that added four inches to her 5'2 frame. Her hair was up in a pony tail with her bangs falling against her forehead.

She smiled sheepishly .

"Rach, I think I speak for everyone when I say you look hot!" Blaine said.

Puck wasn't sure what was going on, he knew that was his roommate but out came this beautiful, sexy woman and could only stare. Finn on the other hand, smiled. He liked that Rachel was finally getting out and she did look pretty good.

"Wow, Rachel, you clean up nice!"Finn said.

Rachel grabbed Blaine's hand and the left the apartment ready for a nice night out.

III

They arrived to the bar Finn worked at promptly at 8 because FInn's shift started.

Blaine, Rachel and Puck were all sharing a table. Blaine and Puck with their beers and Rachel sipping on pink wine.

"What the fuck are you drinking, midget?" Puck asked her.

"It's pink wine, it makes me feel slutty." she said matter-of-factly.

Blaine laughed a little.

Rachel found this easy, she was just sitting with the guys and she had finally laughed out loud for the first time in a while. She found it hilarious every time Puck tried to pick up a girl and they gave him a digested look and walked away.

"See any guys you like, Berry?" Puck asked and scanned the room for a guy for Rachel.

"No, Noah, no guys."she said.

"Pretend, I'm a guy. Just flirt with me" Puck said

"Um?" she said.

"Okay, Hey Baby. What are you drinking?"

"Pink wine because it tastes like Pink, well not literally, I just say that because this one time in high school-" she stared.

"Berry! Don't be such a nerd! Ugh!"Puck said while Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, just don't say too much. Guys looking for a hook up don't like that. Just play with your hair and show off your legs. You'll do fine!" Blaine said

"Okay, I'm going to get more wine and then see what guy I can put under my spell" she said and got up and left Puck and Blaine groaning behind her.

"Hey Rachel, more wine?" Finn said.

"Yeah, sure." she said and watched as Finn very skillfully poured her wine. "So, you and me. We are pretty similar. I mean you got dumped, I got dumped"

"Okay, Rachel. Santana didn't dump me, I broke up with her. I'm over it."

"Then why won't you call her to get Blaine and Puck into that party." Rachel challenged.

Finn sighed clearly wanting to keep to himself.

"Rachel, just-"

"Its okay to let your feeling out. You know what happens to people who keep it all inside? They get old, they get sad & the get weird. And then you're the old man and you're yelling at the kids running across your yard & you're telling them 'Don't run across my yard, my life is filled with regret" she said to him.

"Rachel, what are you even saying?"

"Finn-" as she said that a man sat next to her.

"Hey, what are you drinking?" he asked her leaning closer to her.

"Pink wine, it tastes like- It tastes like something I could get tipsy on." she said and winked at the man.

"Let me get you another." he said.

"I would like that."

Finn poured another one and smirked at Rachel who smiled back.

"Dude! Look, its Rachel with that good looking man!" Blaine slapped Puck's arm

Puck's eyes averted from the pretty blond waving at him to look at his new roommate flirting with a blond man.

"Oh, dude! Nice going Rachel!" he said and they both continued to drink their drinks.

III

It was an hour after closing and Rachel and the guys were trying to get details out of her.

"From where I was standing, he seemed like a total loser." Finn said.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know Sam was a very nice man. So, nice in fact, that he listened to my story about how in high school, I led my Glee club to national victory!" she said proudly.

Puck scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"That guy must really want you in his pants." Puck said.

Rachel pouted out her bottom lip and folded her arms.

"Or maybe he was just interested in what she had to say." Blaine said coming to the rescue.

"I think he was. After all, we do have a date tomorrow." she said proudly. Finn whistled and went back to cleaning the bar.

"Really?" Puck asked in surprise.

"Yes, tomorrow, at 8." she smiled to herself.

"Speaking of 8 tomorrow. Finn, bro, did you call Santana? I really think that you're acting like a pussy and-" Puck started.

"As a matter of fact, I called Santana and she got us in." he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Wait, you did?" Blaine said.

"Yes. I decided that I didn't want to let her make me become an old man who yells at kids about grass." Finn said and winked at Rachel

Rachel giggled and smiled at Finn's effort to take her lessons seriously.

"Whatever, man." Puck said and got up and hugged his best friend.

"This is going to be the best party ever." Blaine said and Puck smirked in agreement.

III

The apartment was quiet. She stared at the three men in front of her. They all stared back. She took a hand and smoothed her blonde hair down.

"I'm-" she started.

"Quinn. We know." Puck said.

Quinn, Rachel's best friend was sitting on the coffee table in a black dress that hugged her perfect body the right way. She was a model and she was Rachel's best friend.

"I'm Blaine, these are my roommates Finn and Puck." Blaine said.

"Hi." she said almost in a whisper.

Puck smirked at Quinn. She was hot. But he felt something else when he looked at her but then he looked at her boobs and all he wanted to do was touch them.

Quinn was quick to notice. She cleared her throat.

"Is it weird that I want to touch your boobs and I just met you?" Puck said.

Blaine and Finn groaned.

"Dude. Douche Bowl." Blaine said and pointed to a bowl that was painted and said "Douche Bowl" and had a gold star on it.

"The what?" Quinn said with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, we used to have this thing called the Douche Jar and Puck is such a lameass, so we make him put money into the jar. We use the money for repairs around the apartment but then Rachel came here and it got worse so she painted us the Douche Bowl." Finn said and smiled.

Quinn rolled her eyes clearly not amused.

"Look, Rachel is my best friend. If you hurt her, I will come into your rooms at night and steal everything you love and set it on fire so you can't save it." she said and got up and went into Rachel's room.

"Oh. My God." Blaine said.

"I'm so turned on right now." Puck said.

"Rach." Quinn said as she opened the door.

III

Rachel was laying on the floor in what looked like the stupidest thing Quinn had ever seen.

"Oh god, Rachel, what the hell are you wearing?" Rachel groaned and sat up. She was wearing a bright blue pant suit.

"It's cute. It makes me look professional."

"It makes you look like you're five years old and a grandma at the same time." she said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Quinn, this isn't funny. What if theres nothing to talk about and he hates me?" Rachel said.

"Then you go excuse yourself to the bathroom and you call me to come get you." Quinn said and smiled.

"Okay." Rachel said and Quinn grabbed her hand.

"Let's make you hot!" Quinn said.

III

"No, I think that that hot blond chick will be Marilyn. She has to be. She looks like her." Puck said while the guys watched the Season finale of one of Rachel's shows, Smash.

"No, it's Karen. She's so good." Finn argued back.

"Well, it should be the blond. She makes me want to like broadway."

"Whatever, Karen and Dev need to break up though." Finn said and Puck nodded in agreement.

"You guys are so gay, and I'm the gay one." Blaine said. Just then Rachel came out from her room dressed in Quinn's tight black dress and her hair up in curls.

"Wow." Finn said.

"You think?" she said shyly.

"You look great." Puck said.

"Have Fun at you party" she said and left.

III

"Dude. Dude." Puck said and hit Blaine's arm.

"Stop it." Blaine said while Puck continued to hit his arm.

They were outside of the club waiting for Santana to let them in.

"She said she would be outside." Finn said.

"Thanks man, you're the best!" Puck said. Finn then spotted Santana.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, Finnocence. Puck, Gay." she referred to the others.

"Hey, thanks for doing this." Finn said and ignored her names.

"No big deal. What do you say we get a drink? We're past all the awkward right?" she said.

"Uh." Finn said as he rubbed his neck. "Yes. Sure, i'd love too."

"Hey guys, isn't that Rachel's date?" Blaine said and nudged Puck.

"Yeah, whats he doing here? Where's Rachel?" Puck said.

This caught Finn's attention and he turned around.

Puck grabbed his arm "Hey man, wheres Rachel, your date?"

The blond man laughed.

"She was so psycho, all I wanted was a hook up." and he walked away.

Blaine and Puck were angry. Poor Rachel was all alone after that guy stood her up.

"Let's go get her." Puck said surprised at himself for leaving the party of the year.

"You coming?" Blaine asked Finn.

Finn thought about this. Santana or Rachel? Blaine and Puck were already running down the street.

"Shoot! Bye Santana. I need to help a friend." he said.

"RACCHEEEL" he screamed.

III

Rachel had been waiting for two hours. He wasn't coming. She knew it.

"You have to leave. Other people need this table." the waitress said.

"Five more minutes. Please" she said in complete desperation. The waitress looked at her and shook her head and walked away. She played with her straw.

"Rachel." they all came running in at once.

"Guys?" she said.

"He's not coming. " Blaine said.

"I figured. I'm so awful." she started to cry.

Blaine and Finn looked at each other. Now was their moment.

"Oh, my man I love him so, he'll never know." they sang together. Rachel watched in amusement. She smiled a little. Finn nudged Puck and he shook his head refusing to sing.

"when he takes me in his armmmsss,"

"The world is bright, a llll right." Puck sang so loudly everyone was watching them and Rachel fully laughing now.

"Whats the difference if I say, ill go away! And then ill come back on my knees some day." they sang and Rachel finally joined in.

"For whatever my man is, i am his forever moooorrreee" they finished and then laughed.

"LEAVE NOW." the waitress said.

They all snicker and walk out the restaurant.

"Thanks guys, for saving me." She said once they were outside and they all pulled her into a hug and she smiled.

Her men.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. It's longer than I wanted but I just had to fit this whole thing in one chapter.

Love you all so much! Reviews are my will to keep writing.

Nicolette


	3. What's Mine Is Mine

Hi everyone! So, thanks for the alerts and reviews you guys are amazing! The search for a beta is over! I have to thank Abi aka DreamerInHerOwnWorld for taking the job! :) Check out her fics, they are amazing!

Anyway, here is the next chapter. In case you haven't noticed, I'm using an episode of New Girl for each chapter and putting my Glee spin on it! So, please please enjoy!

**I don't own Glee or New Girl. :)**

* * *

Blaine was fuming. He couldn't find his red plaid cardigan anywhere. He had looked all over the place. It was his favorite and he was going to be late for work. He worked at The Gap in Times Square. He kept his room neat and tidy; he knew where everything went, which is why he was so confused as to how he was missing his favorite cardigan.

He ran to the front room where Finn and Puck were lying on the couch, eating what looked like omelets. _Ooh!_ he thought, _Rachel made omelets_! _No, Blaine! Stick to the task at hand_, his mind told him.

"Guys!" he said, and Finn and Puck mumbled through chewing.

"Have you seen my red plaid cardigan? I can't find it anywhere!" he said looking at them accusingly.

"Whoa, dude! I don't even know what a cardigan is." Puck said.

"Blaine, why would we have your cardigan?" Finn asked, eyes wide.

"You know it's my favorite. Are you _trying_ to get me fired?" he said, rolling his eyes.

Finn thought really hard.

"You know what? I noticed my favorite pair of gym shorts and my high school t-shirt were missing yesterday. I just thought they got left at the laundromat." Finn said.

They both looked at Puck.

"What? Don't even look at me. I have my own clothes. We aren't girls here – we don't steal each other's clothes. That's so gay, no offense Blaine." Puck said, and it was quiet for a second. Then they all widened their eyes in realization.

"Rachel." they all said. They turned to the kitchen where the frying pan was left on, burning what looked like cheese. They all ran to her room.

"Rachel!" Blaine pounded on her door.

"No one's home!" called her voice from the other side of the door.

"Princess, we know you're in there and that you have our clothes, open this door now!" Puck yelled.

"Noah, I will not be talked to that way. After I made a perfectly nice meal and cleaned the bathroom again this morning, I believe you should be nicer to me," she said, and they could all tell she was pouting out her bottom lip.

"Rach, look I don't care that you took my gym shorts and shirt, it's just Blaine is going to be late for work." Finn said and nothing was heard from the other side of the door, when it finally opened and she was sitting on the bed.

"Honestly, Rachel, why are you stealing our clothes?" Blaine yelled at her.

"I wasn't stealing, I was simply borrowing; the two are very different," she defended herself.

"No! You stole my socks." Puck argued.

"They are just socks, and my feet were cold!" she said.

"Ugh!" Blaine said and took his cardigan from its spot on the bed.

"We aren't your girly roommates; we don't share clothes." Puck said.

"You are a girl though – shouldn't you have tons of clothes?" Finn asked.

Rachel took a deep breath.

"Well, when I moved out of mine and Jesse's place, I only took what I could see; the rest is still there." she said quietly.

Puck groaned and ran his fingers through his mohawk.

"Well, then I guess it's time to get it back." Blaine offered, his face softening.

"I know but, I can't go back there! What if he wants me back? I don't want him back but he has such nice hair that I might give in to him!" she said.

"Honestly, it's just clothes. They are your clothes."

"Jesse has a major sharing problem – he won't give things back if they were once his too." Rachel said and the guys just cocked their heads and looked at her like she was completely insane.

"But, they are girls' clothes." Finn added, confused.

"He bought a lot of them, so I guess they are his too. We were together for so long and he loved to go shopping with me and he just bought me what I wanted," she said and looked down.

"Rachel! They are still your clothes. Get them from him or I'll take your clothes." Blaine said and walked out.

"He's serious, Berry." Puck said and followed his way out.

Finn was just standing in her room with his hands in his pockets.

"You must think I'm pathetic," she said.

"No, I just think you're scared of how strong you actually are." he said to her.

"You think I'm strong?" she asked him.

"Well you are living with three guys, so I guess that makes you really strong. Plus you work out and I've seen you lift heavy boxes so not only are you physically strong, you're also mentally strong or something." he finished and she giggled at him.

"Now, call Jesse, just ask him to bring your clothes to Central Park so you don't see your old place," he suggested and left the room.

She picked up her phone and dialed her ex-boyfriends number.

III

Rachel fixed her hair one more time before she left the house. The boys were all gone so she took this time to put her own music on really loud and get ready for the day. She had called Jesse two days ago and he had agreed to meet her. She was really nervous, this was after all the first time she was seeing him since the time in their apartment. She got her usual latte on her walk to Central Park and texted Puck to let him know that the dishwasher needed an emptying when he got home. He replied with:

GOT IT BABE, GOOD LUCK WITH ST. JACKASS ;)

She smiled at his text and walked up to her and Jesse's old favorite bench. She smoothed her dress down as she sat down and crossed her ankles. She and Jesse had come to this bench on their first date. It was her first date, first kiss, first boyfriend… first everything. Suddenly, Jesse walked up to her. She noticed there were no boxes in his hands.

"Rachie." he said and hugged her. She was so surprised that her arms wouldn't lift up to hug him back at first.

"Jesse. How are you?" she asked as politely as she could.

"I'm good." she looked at him as he ran his fingers through his hair, something she knew that made her melt.

"So, Rachel, how've you been?" he asked and she shook her head away from these thoughts.

"Jesse, where are the rest of my clothes?" she asked him.

He stared at her a little dumbfounded.

"I thought we could just talk things out. I've missed you blueberry," he said and touched her shoulder.

What was he getting at?

"No, Jesse, I need those cl-" he hugged her again and his hair smelled so good.

"Rachel, can you help me do something please?"

"What?" she asked.

"I need a ride to the airport." he asked her.

"No, I have to run some errands. It's Saturday, I have stuff to do. I'm sorry." she said.

He made his puppy dog face and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Please, Rachel. Come by the house, I know you still have your beat-up car." he said and she caved.

"Fine, let's go." she said.

III

It was later and Puck was emptying the dishwasher while Blaine and Finn were in another argument about boxing. Without any hellos, Rachel walked in and threw her purse on the ground and grabbed her iced tea from the refrigerator.

"So?" Blaine said.

"So what?" she said and sat down on the stool next to Finn.

"Don't think you can't tell us what happened." Puck said from the sink.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight? Finn, are you working?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I wanted to work weekdays but my boss says –" he started to tell her.

"Rachel, where are your clothes?" Blaine asked her suspiciously.

She looked down.

"He didn't bring them." Puck answered. "Did he?"

"No." she said quietly.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. He came and his hair smelled nice and he did that thing where he runs his fingers through his hair and then he needed a ride to the airport."

"You did not!" Blaine said.

"Well, not for Jesse. His girlfriend Sunshine is a model in California and she needed a ride…" she trailed off.

"Oh my God! Rachel, where are your balls?" Puck said.

"He thinks you have him wrapped around his finger. You can't let him think that. You've gotta show him who's boss!" Blaine added.

"I was just being nice." she said.

"After what he did to you? C'mon, Rach!" Finn said and, suddenly, in walked Quinn.

"Well, how did it go? Please tell me you punched him in the face. I always hated him." she told Rachel.

"Well, hello there pretty lady. What brings you here?" Puck said and wiggled his eyebrows.

Quinn and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Not you." she said and Blaine covered his mouth and tried not to laugh at Puck.

"One day, Fabray, you will want me." he said.

"Oh, God forbid I'm seen wanting you." she said.

"Guys, let's stay focused on the issue at hand. Rachel didn't get her clothes back because she's too nice and didn't bother Jesse for them." Blaine said reviewing the last ten minutes.

Quinn's eyes widened.

"Rachel! Oh my gosh!" she scolded her friend.

"Look, if you want something and it's yours, then you go and you get it." Puck said.

"Noah, what are you suggesting?" Rachel asked under her eyelashes.

"Well, since you can't go alone. We will all go with you." she said as Puck ran to the key drawer fishing for Rachel's keys.

"Noah, what are you doing?" she said and he ignored her as he ran into her room mumbling inaudibly.

"What the hell is he doing?" Quinn asked as she leaned on the counter.

Finn and Blaine were equally as confused as Quinn and Rachel, they had never seen Puck so adamant about anything. Maybe they should take twenty out of the douche bowl and sneak it in Puck's wallet.

"I found them!" he said and ran to the kitchen where there were four very confused people watching him.

"Puck, what are you doing?" Finn asked slowly.

"Listen, Rachel, you're really a cool roommate. I have watched you cry for weeks over this stupid Jesse person and I want to see your smile! I know you don't deserve this feeling and I know I stand for Finn and Blaine when I say that you deserve everything good in the world. So, let's get in your car, drive to the 'burbs where your house is and get your damn clothes. Who's with me?" Puck said and he raised a fist in the air.

Finn, Quinn, and Blaine's were open in shock and Rachel was smiling.

"Thank you so much Noah! You aren't so bad you know." she said and reached up to hug him.

"That's how Puck-asaurus gets the ladies." he said after she let go.

They all let out a huge groan and left the apartment.

"Wait, guys, that was good you have to admit. GUYS!" he said to no one and he sighed and pulled five dollars out of his wallet and into the bowl.

III

They had finally made it into her neighborhood. It was also their third time passing the house.

"Okay, Rachel, this is it, this is the time to stop." Quinn said from the backseat.

Rachel nodded vigorously and pulled close to the curb and then sped up and passed the house.

"One more time. For dramatic effect." she said.

Finn rolled his eyes from the passenger seat.

"Ugh, c'mon, it's just clothes!" Finn said.

"You smell pretty, like apples." Puck said sniffing Quinn's neck while Blaine looked silently out the window.

"Ew, Rachel, pull this car over now, so I can smash my fist into your roommate's face." Quinn said.

"Rachel, get mad. Think about it. You were dating for four years. That's a whole high school career. That's a long time. He cheated on you with someone blond chick named Sunshine. All you want are your clothes? Don't you at least deserve that? He doesn't love you anymore. He did you wrong." Blaine urged from the back.

Rachel started breathing heavily, he had a point. She did deserve her clothes and her favorite Burberry scarf. She loved that scarf way too much to let it go, especially to her scum bag of an ex-boyfriend.

She stopped the car abruptly and everyone yelled at her to slow down.

"I want my scarf back," she said so darkly that even 6'3 Finn cowered away.

Rachel slammed the car door shut and her roommates and Quinn watched her from a distance.

"Berry looks hot when she's mad." Puck said.

"She's so strong," Quinn said as she admired her best friend.

Rachel knocked on the door until a very aggravated Jesse opened it.

He was wearing her scarf.

"Jesse, I have come to retrieve my clothes. I hope you have boxed or bagged them, but they are mine and I am going to get them right now." she said, and tried to push past Jesse.

"Whoa, whoa now. What happened to 'what's mine is yours', babe?" he said and smirked.

"That stopped the minute I saw you with another woman!"

She ran to their old bedroom and Jesse called behind her "Sunshine looks good in your lingerie."

Rachel sneered and grabbed all the boxes labeled 'RACHIE'

She piled boxes taller than her. She fit all four boxes into her tiny arms and stumbled outside.

"Rachel, put those down." Finn said as he saw her stumbling to keep upright.

"No, we're leaving."" Rachel said and she wobbled some more and Finn and Blaine piled out of the car to catch her boxes but it was too late and clothes exploded everywhere.

Rachel grunted and started picking up some of her favorite things and stuffing them back into the boxes. Quinn and Puck joined the three of them to pick them up.

"Who are these people? I recognize your friend Quinn because whenever she walks into a room it gets 20 degrees colder." Jesse said.

"These are my friends." Rachel said and suddenly gasped when she saw his scarf.

"Jesse, give me my scarf back" she said sternly.

Jesse smirked. "It's mine now."

"You know that's my favorite scarf. Kurt bought it for me when I first got here. You know that," she said and her pride faltered.

"Oh, naive Rachel. Bringing your friends for support just for your clothes. You know you melt at the sight of me and I have you wrapped around my finger. Look at these loons, they are just as crazy and annoying as you." he said and she tried to hold back her tears.

"Hey!" Finn called and Rachel turned around and saw Finn in her favorite red beret. She smiled a little.

"Oh, God." Jesse scoffed.

Then she noticed Blaine had chosen a sweater with an Owl on it, Quinn slipped out of her heels and into Rachel's penny loafers, and Puck reluctantly was wearing her silver necklace with a ballerina on it.

She smiled and folded her arms.

"Look, man. I don't want to cause any trouble, but I believe that you have stolen Rachel's clothes. Not only is that incredibly stupid, it's embarrassing because it seems you are trying to fit into a woman's size four. How's that diet working for you?" Finn smirked.

Rachel had never seen this side of Finn before, and she found it quite chivalrous. Jesse inched closer to a very angry Finn.

"I suggest you and your gay friends leave." Jesse scoffed .

"Not until I get the scarf back." Finn said.

"Well, then you better put on Rachel's nightgown because you'll be here all night." Jesse said. "Rachel, you're so pathetic."

And that was all it took for Finn to lose control and punch Jesse in the face. Rachel gasped and Puck was congratulating Finn.

"Finn! How's your hand? Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Get the scarf." Finn said while shaking his bruised hand. Rachel grabbed the scarf off Jesse's neck and put it on her own. Quinn was helping Finn into the car and Puck and Blaine were taking boxes to the car.

"You may think you messed with my heart but you only made it stronger. Have a nice life Jesse St. James." she said and ran to her car.

III

"Wow, Rach, these slippers are so comfortable." Puck said and wiggled his toes in Rachel's yellow star slippers.

She laughed and took a bite from the carton of ice cream they were sharing.

"While Puck chose comfy slippers, I chose Rachel Berry's bra with little pink stars on it." Blaine said and grabbed the cups of Rachel's bra.

They all laughed at Blaine and his choice of clothing from the boxes.

Finn was wrapped up in Rachel's favorite scarf and sunglasses.

"Well, don't I feel glamorous." he said in his best British accent and waved his hand dismissively.

Rachel laughed the hardest at that; tears fell from her eyes. As a form of payback, the guys all took her clothes, but really she thought they were trying to cheer her up. It was working.

Rachel Berry realized three things that day.

1. Never Steal Blaine's Cardigans.

2. Always trust Finn to save the day with a right hook.

3. She was worth so much more than Jesse St. James, and it took her a month and three new roommates to realize that.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm really enjoying this story a lot and I hope you are too!

I would love reviews because they make me really really happy.

Nicolette


	4. Weddings and Cat Sweaters

Hellllo! :) Here is the newest chapter of Not The Girl Next Door. :) Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites, they all really mean a lot to me!

Thanks, of course, to my beta DreamerInHerOwnWorld!

Disclaimer :**I don't own Glee or New Girl!**

* * *

"What's this?" Finn asked while playing with cat that looked kind of like a pillow and kind of like a stuffed animal.

Puck shrugged and continued to play 'Draw Something'.

"Ugh, Blaine is the worst artist ever. I have no idea what this is supposed to mean."

He showed Finn what it was.

"That's a ruler." Finn said petting the cat's ears.

Puck quickly typed 'ruler' in and put his fist in the air when he got it right.

"Thanks man, I thought it was a desert." he said as he lay on Rachel's pink clad bed.

"Rachel, are you almost ready?" Finn called into her closet.

Finally, Rachel emerged out of the closet, wearing a plaid skirt and a sweater that had cats all over it. She smiled and pulled down on the sweater. She looked at Finn and Puck's stunned faces.

"Oh, Finn! I see you've met Cosette, my pillow pet! I really want a real cat but I don't even –" Rachel started.

"Rachel, what the hell are you wearing?" Puck interrupted with wide eyes.

"That's not legal. No." Finn said.

"Wait, what is a pillow pet?" Puck questioned.

Rachel's smile faltered.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked.

"Rachel, you are supposed to be making Santana jealous, not glad she's hotter than you! Finn asked you to our old college buddy Mike's wedding, and Santana will be there. You have to look sexy. We know you have it in you. Please, for fuck's sake, put something else on." Puck said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and marched back into her closet. She did have a few going-out outfits that Kurt would definitely approve of. She only agreed to go to this wedding because she knew that Kurt was designing the bride's dress so he would be there for moral support.

"Guys!" she heard Blaine yell. "We can't be late! I _am_ in the wedding!" he spoke frantically.

"Relax, you're just the usher." Puck scoffed.

Finally, she found the perfect dress.

"Okay, I hope you like this one. Kurt designed it just for me. It's kinda me, right?" she said as she walked out.

The boys' eyes traveled up and down her body and she smiled sheepishly. She was wearing a short pink dress that had an empire waist and flowed down to above her knees. The color worked perfectly with the color of her skin and her hair was wavy; her bangs falling on her forehead. She watched their eyes travel down her really long, tan legs to her gold strappy sandals.

"Well, who let the slutty Rachel Berry out of the slut-house?" Puck called.

"Wow, Rach, you look amazing. Santana won't know what hit her!" Finn said with a genuine smile that made her heart beat a little faster. She ignored the feeling… like she ignored all the weird feelings she had been getting from Finn lately.

Rachel was a natural born actress, so pretending to be Finn's girlfriend was going to be fun.

"Thanks you guys!" she said.

"Oh, and Rachel, please don't talk too much. No singing," Finn warned.

"Fine, but I should at least song one bar of Don't Rain On My Parade to Santana – she will be so jealous of my talent," she argued.

"NO!" they all shouted before heading off to the plaza for a lovely wedding.

III

Rachel was seated next to Finn in the chairs, waiting for the wedding to start. She was trying to look for Kurt, but she supposed he was helping the bride, Tina, with her dress.

"So, Finn, what kind of girlfriend do you want me to be?" she asked.

"Um, what?" he responded with confusion in his eyes.

"Well, as an actress I like to try all different roles. I can be a clingy girlfriend; I can be touchy-feely; I can be sarcastic and witty. Your choice – though I'd like to have some fun!" she said and did a little dance.

Finn rolled his eyes. Rachel Berry was incredibly talkative. He was starting to think this would be a bad idea. He really wanted to show Santana that he was over her, even though he wasn't. After she dumped him, he called her over and over and never really got an answer. He loved her.

"Just be yourself… here she comes! Do something," he said quickly, and as Rachel jumped and tried to put her arm around her giant 'boyfriend', she socked him in the face.

"Ow!" he screeched.

"Oh my god, Finn, I'm so sorry." she said and pulled her arm to her lap.

"S'okay Rach."

She grabbed his hand which was sweaty because of how nervous he was. Rachel didn't know what to do with her other hand so she started to play with Finn's face.

"Rach," he mumbled, not able to talk while she squeezed his mouth. He chuckled a little when her eyes widened at the sight of Santana.

"She's hot," she hissed at him.

"Not as hot as you, babe," he said with a wink while she scowled at him.

"Hello, Finny – we meet again," Santana said – in an all-too sexy voice, Rachel thought.

"H-Hi Santana, you look great," Finn said gesturing to her red skin-tight dress.

"I know," she said, and smirked.

Rachel cleared her throat.

"Oh, um, this is my girlfriend, Rachel," he said, and smiled at Santana who looked like she wanted to laugh.

Rachel stuck out her hand.

"Hello, Santana, I just want you to know that I respect what you and Finn had and I look forward to being your friend. You're really very attractive. I love Finn; we've been dating for about a month and I'm really happy with where this is going," she rambled, and Finn could tell she was making a fool of herself. He thought she was an actress.

Santana rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed. Finn didn't know what to do so he kissed Rachel's cheek, which shut her up immediately, and she knew she'd gone too far.

Rachel giggled.

"I love you, Rachie baby," he said, and smiled at her. When they both looked up at Santana, her confidence was gone and something else lay in her eyes: jealousy, and maybe sadness.

"It was so nice to meet you Santana. You look lovely; enjoy the wedding. Maybe I'll see you on the karaoke stage? Mine and Finn's song is 'Faithfully' by Journey. It's our go-to song for just about anything." That's when Rachel got her. She knew it and Finn knew it. Rachel was a wonderful actress after all.

"We never had a song, Finn." Santana said.

"Well, that's because we could never choose one we both liked. Maybe that was a sign," he said ,and turned around to Rachel who smiled her star grin at Finn. Santana nodded and walked away.

"Rachel, I think she bought it! You were great! It's like we were actually together!" Finn told her.

"At least we are having more fun than Blaine – he looks like he is not having fun at all," Finn turned around and watched Blaine as he tried to "usher" people in the right direction, but they went wherever they pleased. Finn and Rachel laughed.

"Where's Puck?"

"Puck takes opportunities at weddings to hook up with lonely girls, so he's probably doing that," Finn responded.

Rachel scrunched up her nose in disgust and earned a small chuckle from Finn. She spun in her seat and caught Santana watching them from afar with a major stink-eye.

Rachel decided it would be best if she continued to hold Finn's hand throughout the ceremony. And he didn't seem to mind either.

She mentally patted herself on the back for being such a good actress.

The ceremony was quite beautiful, Rachel thought. The sun was just setting over the lake that Tina and Mike were getting married by. Rachel tried to ignore the fact that she was still holding Finn's hand, and that every once and while his hand would twitch in hers, reminding her that he was holding it. She had never been someone's fake girlfriend, and while she found it great practice for Broadway, she couldn't help but think how unhealthy this was for Finn. When would he finally get over Santana? If he didn't still love her, then why would he feel the need to make her jealous?

Rachel snuck a peek back at Santana, who was staring right at her. Rachel smiled and waved her hand and Santana politely smiled back but quickly turned away. At least the plan was working.

After a half hour more of vows and kisses, it was time for the reception, which Rachel was particularly excited about. She wanted to show all the strangers how good she was. Maybe she could rope the guys into singing with her. She knew Blaine had a good voice because she heard him singing any time he cooked or cleaned. She knew Noah's voice was rock and roll because he played for them whenever he got drunk. She had never heard Finn's voice, so she may have to work on him.

III

Rachel, Finn and Blaine were all sitting at a round table drinking champagne. They had already eaten their food and now the party was going full blast.

"Guys! Can we pleasssse sing karaoke?" Rachel pleaded.

"I don't really sing in front of people – only in the shower," Finn commented, and blew a bubble from the containers on the table.

"Blaine?" she asked.

"I don't know Rach," he said.

"Diva?" Rachel heard a voice yell from a distance.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed and hopped out of her seat to hug her best friend.

"Hello, you look fab! I knew that dress would look stunning on you!" Kurt said and sat down in the seat which was previously Puck's.

"Thanks! Oh, you haven't met my roommates yet!" she gasped, "This is Finn Hudson: sports writer in the making," she started with a smile on her face and she watched Kurt raise his eyebrow at her and shake Finn's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Finn." he said.

"And…this – this is Blaine Anderson. He works at the Gap and is going to school to be writer as well. He's writing a book, he won't tell me what it's about though," Rachel pondered aloud.

"What she doesn't know is that it's called 'Living With Barbra : A Memoir About Living With A Future Broadway Star' Blaine stated with a sweet laugh.

Rachel gasped, her eyes wide. "I cannot wait to read that!" she squealed.

"Intriguing, Blaine. It's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you," Kurt said slyly and continued his banter with Blaine.

"Looks like you just set them up," Finn observed.

She smiled at a now flirting Blaine and Kurt. "I hope so. Kurt deserves it. He is the most amazing person I have ever met."

She smiled at Finn.

"Please excuse me – I have to use the restroom," Rachel said as she got up from the table.

As Rachel walked into the ladies restroom she heard some noises.

"Oh, yes! Oh my god, you suck! No, keep going!" she heard a woman's voice.

Rachel scrunched her noise and didn't know whether to continue into the bathroom. She had drunk a lot and really had to pee, so she took a deep breath and strode further into the restroom, and cleared her throat.

"Can't you tell that this bathroom is taken?" She heard a man's voice. A voice that sounded very, very familiar to her.

"Wait, Noah?" she went to push the stall door open.

"Berry! Get the fuck out, I'm busy!" he yelled at her and in the first time in her life Rachel Berry was lost for words. She looked from Puck to the quite large girl who had him pinned to the wall. It took every ounce of her not to laugh either. She never knew Puck had a thing for big girls.

"Noah, oh my God, what are you doing?" she yelled suddenly realizing where they were.

Puck sighed.

"This is Lauren. I met her in college. We were just making up for lost time."

"Is this really necessary? We are at a wedding!" she said, disgusted.

"Just because we are at a wedding does not mean I stop doing what I love. I'm a sex shark; I have to keep going no matter what," Puck argued.

"Gross. You're gross," Rachel shook her head.

"Hey, you shouldn't leave Hudson for so long or he'll be back in Santana's arms and I will not pick him up after she breaks his heart again. Do your job Berry and leave me alone!" Rachel suddenly started to panic. They had told her not to leave Finn alone with Santana.

III

Finn watched Blaine and Rachel's friend Kurt flirt. Blaine had only had one boyfriend named Sebastian and he was really mean and annoying. Other than that he thought that Blaine really finally deserved someone to make him happy. I mean, doesn't everyone? He sighed and looked away from the budding love of two gay men and caught eyes with his ex-girlfriend Santana. Oh god, where was Rachel?

"Hello, Finn," Santana hummed in his ear.

Finn gulped and tried to stay composed.

"Where's your girlfriend?" she smirked.

"Well, she uh- she's in the bathroom, I think," Finn stumbled. Santana just laughed and took Rachel's spot.

"Do – do you want a drink?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, sure," Santana giggled as Finn handed Santana Rachel's untouched glass of champagne.

"Finny, baby," he heard Rachel say and he rolls his eyes. Why did she have to ruin this when Santana had finally come to him.

"Rachel," he said and motioned with his eyes to let her know he was fine.

Rachel was suddenly not going to have it. Finn gave her a job and that was simply to get him to stay away from her. By the looks of it, Santana had already gotten Finn under her spell.

"Finn, let's go sing!" Rachel begged and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Rachel, I'm kind of in the middle of something and no one wants to hear your voice," he said in a hushed tone.

"Finn, you've never even heard me sing," she huffed and crossed her arms and Santana chuckled. Why was he being so mean?

"I don't need to hear you sing, doll," he winked at her, "It can't be worse than your cat sweaters though."

"I thought you liked them," she whispered with tears filling her eyes. Santana scoffed.

"Wow, Rachel, cat sweaters. That's so sweet." Santana teased.

Finn laughed and shifted his eyes back between the two girls.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Santana was toxic, and was changing Finn. She knew that she was a good friend by helping out Finn but she didn't deserve to be treated this way. He had never teased her before.

"Well, Finn, I'm glad to see you and Santana have caught up. But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go now. I have had enough of this, I don't deserve this. Neither do you Finn. Clearly you have become a different person and I see now why you wanted my help. I thought I knew you pretty well Finn but it turns out, you're just like everyone else. I thought you accepted me for what I am and we were kind of friends."

She wiped away a tear that fell from her sad brown eyes, "And just for the record, I am a wonderful singer. Ask Kurt," she added and ran outside.

Finn sat in a stunned silence and Santana was giggling like she'd won a competition. Blaine and Kurt stopped what they were doing to watch Finn.

"Finn," Blaine whispered.

"Well, I'll go tend to that," Kurt said and got up to follow Rachel.

III

Rachel had taken off her sandals and was crying on a bench outside.

"Rach?" she hard Kurt call.

"Hey, Kurt. Where's Blaine?" she asked.

"I don't know. You're more important than him," he shrugged.

"Thanks," she said and they sat in silence.

"Do my cat sweaters really suck that much?" she questioned and looked up into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt laughed.

"Kurt! Don't laugh, this is a serious matter," she pouted.

"When has Rachel Berry ever questioned what people thought of her? I have never seen a 25 year old wear more sweaters with animals than you do, but at least you can rock them. It doesn't matter what Finn says, you are amazing. Owl sweaters and all." he told her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and hugs Kurt. "Thanks, you're the best."

III

Rachel went home right after she talked to Kurt; she didn't want to be there. Finn didn't need her services anymore and Kurt found his way back to Blaine. She could finally have the night to herself. She took a taxi back and made herself some tea, and changed into her pajamas.

Who needed Finn Hudson anyway? She didn't really know Finn all that well, except that he played the drums and liked to watch hockey. She guessed that she shouldn't be surprised that he is the way he is. She rolled her eyes into her mug and continued to be angry while she watched Funny Girl.

What seemed like hours later, she heard the boys stumble in the house. She got out of bed and checked her phone which read 3:30 AM. She heard the muffled grunting of Blaine and Finn trying to drag Puck to his room. She put her ear to the door to hear them better.

"Dude, he's so heavy," Blaine said.

"Yeah," Finn mumbled.

"Finn, get over it." Blaine said tiredly and Rachel wondered what he meant.

"Jeez." Finn replied

"Well, you honestly should've seen that coming. We are all tired of picking up your broken pieces. We have all watched you cry and turn into this person you're not. You would've thought you would've learned by now. And poor Rachel was trying to help and you literally made her cry. This is not you Finn," Blaine said and heard a door shut.

Rachel smiled and reminded herself to thank Blaine later and then she sat back on her bed. She heard a knock at her door.

She said nothing, hoping that Finn would get the message.

He knocked again.

"Rach – Rachel. I know you're awake. Let me come in," Finn said through the door.

She sighed and didn't say anything.

Finally he pushed the door open.

"Rachel!" he said.

"Finn! That is so inconsiderate. I could've been sleeping, or worse, naked." she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, they say you should never go to bed angry." Finn smiled softly.

"Well, i guess whoever "they" is doesn't know how tired I am." she said.

"Rachel, I'm really sorry." he sat down next to her.

"What? Things didn't work out with Santana and you're back to your nice guy act?" she scoffed.

Finn sighed. "She's seeing someone. A girl."

"Oh." was all Rachel said.

"Santana was my first love. She was everything to me and when she broke up with me it hurt so badly. Ask Puck and Blaine. I knew she made me a terrible person but it didn't matter because I was blinded by love. It took me months to figure out that I'm actually a nice guy underneath all this. I'm very sorry that I turned into the old me last night. Especially to you, Rachel, you were only trying to help," he looked into her eyes.

"Well, I accept your apology. But you are not forgiven for insulting my clothes and my singing, which you've never even heard," she mentioned.

"I really do like the way you dress and I hope I get to hear you sing soon. Look, Rach, ever since you moved in, you've been a great addition and everyone loves you! I know you don't know a lot about me, but we can be friends you know. We are roommates and I feel like we are already close friends," he shrugged.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Rachel's lips.

"Friends?" she whispered.

"Yeah, friends." he smiled

"I don't have many friends."

"Well, you gained three new ones. Even if one hits on you most of the time," he chuckled.

She laughed.

"Well, Finn Hudson, I'll take you up on that offer. But no more Santana," she said seriously.

"Deal, no more Santana," he shrugged.

Finn got up to leave.

"Wait, Finn?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, Rach?"

"Thanks," was all she said, and he cocked his head to the side.

"For what?"

"For liking my cat sweaters," she said simply.

Finn chuckled and shut her door with a soft thud.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," he sighed once he was outside her door. He hid the small smile forming on his face. "You are really something else."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the Finchel, even if it was fake! :)

The next New Girl episode after "Wedding" is "Naked" and I have decided to skip "Naked" and move onto "CeCe Crashes". You know what that means, more Quinn and Puck! :)

Love! and Review!

Nicolette!


	5. Quinn Crashes

Hi! I am back for a long awaited chapter! This one took me forever to write, so I'm sorry about that! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, we get to see a different side of Puck and more of Quinn!

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

To say that Rachel Berry was annoyed was an understatement. She was almost livid. It was midnight on Friday night and she had spent all day at school with the kids, so really she should be sleeping right now. She was in the middle scoping out potential auditions on Broadway that she could maybe go for. Doubtful, she did this every Friday. She never got called – the casting directors just wouldn't give her a chance.

She pushed through the crowd of people dancing and the lights were flashing like crazy. She was under-dressed to say the least, she was wearing her pajamas.

"Move!" she said under her breath.

She sighed because she really shouldn't be doing this.

"Please, move. I am on a mission and I don't want to cause any trouble, just move," she tried again tiredly. Finally she spotted her best friend, Quinn yelling at some guy.

"You slept with her!" she yelled.

"Quinn, I'm working right now," said the guy who seemed to be the DJ. "I wasn't doing anything!" he yelled over the music.

Rachel rolled her eyes, Quinn was clearly drunk and sad, which explains the text she got from her thirty minutes ago.

"Quinn!" she called.

"Whatever, Joe! You're stupid and I can't believe I even let you taste this!" Quinn screamed.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Quinn, I got your text, are you ready to go home?" Rachel tried as she grabbed Quinn's arm. Quinn nodded tiredly.

"Bastard cheated on me," Quinn mumbled.

"Let's get you home."

Finally, after many shoves and stepped-on feet, they made it outside.

"Quinn, you really went out with him? He has dreadlocks. He looks like a tarantula! A _spider_, Quinn," Rachel sneered.

"Rach, can I please please stay at your place? Joe's kinda staying at mine," she asked.

"Kinda?" as she said that a truck full of guys passed them and whistled to them.

Quinn smiled and stumbled.

"That was for you Rachie." she giggled.

"I'm wearing pajamas, they were calling for you. Quinn. I can't have you staying at my place. The guys are probably busy, seeing as it's Friday night," Rachel tried to protest. She really didn't want Quinn staying in her place. Quinn was not exactly fun to live with.

III

"Die!" Finn yelled at the television.

"So, today this guy came into the Gap and was like I need some work clothes. So, I told him we really didn't have nice work-type clothes and that maybe he should try our sister store, Banana Republic. He then got mad at me and told me that my job was to sell the Gap's clothes. Turns out he was the district manager and I failed that test. I could've gotten fired." Blaine rambled while looking through a copy of Vogue.

Finn put down his game control in defeat and looked at Blaine with amused eyes.

"Dude, that sucks. One time I went into a Banana Republic, it smelled like rich old ladies and their husbands." Finn commented.

"That's why I work at the Gap, though I feel like I would fit in there more. Maybe, I should work at Banana Republic?" Blaine pondered.

Finn shrugged and went back to his game. Suddenly Puck came out of his room wearing a robe.

"Guys! What's up?!" he said and sat across from them.

"Um, Puck, why are you wearing a robe?" Finn asked.

"Rachel wears them all the time and they look so comfortable. Guess what? They totally are." he finished.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Wait till Rachel sees you in her robe!" Blaine said with a laugh.

"Look, I've worked 60 hours this week at the shop. Which is a lot and all I want to do is come home and put on Rachel's robe and chill. At least I have a real job," Puck said.

"Hold up. Okay, fine, if you're not going to change, I'm going to take off my pants. See how you like that," Blaine said and pulled his jeans off to reveal his blue boxers.

"And, since you do stupid shit, I'm going to put this tissue on my face," he added and put a tissue over his head.

"This doesn't even make any sense right now, Blaine." Puck said.

"It makes perfect sense. If you can go around the loft wearing ridiculous clothing, I can wear tissues everywhere," Blaine argued and put more tissues on his body.

"This robe is silk. SILK."

Finn looked up from his video game, "I think you should put Rachel's robe back."

III

They got to the door.

"Quinn, can you not do that thing you always do to guys? These guys are good, so best behavior." Rachel warned and Quinn just nodded.

The door suddenly opened and in stumbled a very drunk Quinn and an annoyed Rachel.

"Rachel, do you normally wear pajamas out to clubs? How will you get any guys like that?" Finn joked.

"Shut up, Finn," she said with a scowl.

"Well, I'm going to use the restroom," Quinn giggled and stumbled away.

"Look, guys, Quinn is really vulnerable right now and I'm sorry in advance. Please bear with me," Rachel prepped.

Quinn came out and went straight over to Puck and started petting the robe.

"Wow, you're so soft," she said.

"Is she drunk?" Puck asked while looking at her.

"Quinn-Quinn, I'm going to set you up a bed on the couch. It's time for bed. You'll be good as new in the morning," Rachel said with a smile.

"Let's dance you guys. What are you boys doing in on a night like this?!" Quinn yelled and started to play some music.

Quinn started dancing with Puck, who seemed to be enjoying it to say the least.

"You're so hot!" he cried.

Blaine joined in with the dancing.

"Finnnn. Come dance with us," Quinn whined.

"No, I worked three night shifts this week and I'm tired," he said stiffly.

Quinn walked over and pulled him off his chair and started dancing. Something about Quinn made him start dancing too.

"I thought you were better than this, Finn," Rachel huffed and walked to her door.

After what seemed like hours of dancing they finally stopped.

"Quinn, it's time for bed." Blaine said.

"Quinn can have my room." Puck offered in an instant.

Finn raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I'm being a gentleman." he responded.

"Sure, and I'm not gay." Blaine said.

"Quinn, let's go!" Puck said and guided her to his room; she was stumbling around on her really high heels.

"Quinn, to your left." Puck guided.

"You look like you're sheep dogging her," Blaine observed.

Finn laughed.

Puck finally got Quinn into his room and she fell flat on his bed. Puck smiled at her and rolled his eyes. This was not the way Puck had wanted to get Quinn into his bed.

"Goodnight Quinn," he said and shut the door.

III

Finn yawned and walked into the kitchen to get some coffee the next morning. He instantly smelled blueberries and he knew that Rachel was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Finn!" Rachel called. _Why was she always so happy in the morning?_ he thought to himself. He sat down at the counter while she put a steaming cup of black coffee in front of him.

"I'm making eggs!" she smiled and turned back to the stove.

He rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, I don't need you to make me breakfast! I'm a grown man!" he said with a growl.

All she did was laugh her twinkling laugh and said "Someone's not a morning person. The eggs will help Finn," and she hummed to a song he was sure he heard before but couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Ooo! Eggs, Rachel! You are quite possibly the best cook in New York!" Blaine called as he took his cup of coffee and sat next to Finn.

"So, Blaine. I was thinking of having Kurt over for dinner next week? He hasn't seen the place and he did tell me he would love to see you again," she coyly said.

Blaine choked on his mouthful of coffee and started coughing. Finn chuckled and patted his back.

"Wow, dude, you got it bad. You like Rachel's friend!" he said.

"How could I? I only talked to him for like ten minutes! We were in a heated argument about bow ties!" Blaine argued back.

"You haven't dated in a long time, Blaine. This could be good for you. You should be thanking Rachel!" Finn added.

Rachel flicked her spoon out of the pan so hard that eggs came flying at Finn and Blaine.

"EW!" they both screamed.

"I got it! We could have a themed dinner! It could be a 20s themed dinner and we could all dress up and Quinn could come! This could be so fun! We could sing and eat and drink!" she said all at once.

Blaine started clapping excitedly and took Rachel in his arms and they danced around the kitchen.

"Rachel, thank you for introducing me and Kurt and wanting to plan a fancy dinner!" he said and they laughed and kept on dancing around the room.

Finn watched, eyebrows raised. He noticed how Rachel so easily glided across the room – it was like her body was made for dancing.

"Well, that sounds… nice," Finn commented.

"Oh, Finn. You ruin everything! Maybe we could just do dinner?" Rachel said.

"Speaking of Quinn, where is she?" Blaine said.

"And where is Puck?" Finn added.

III

Quinn stirred in the sheets, not her sheets. Well, they certainly didn't feel like her sheets. She touched her hair, and groaned at the knotted mess. She remembered that she was with Rachel walking down the street.

"Rachhh," she groaned a little.

She heard a chuckle of a man…. That wasn't Rachel!

"Good morning, babe," Puck said.

Quinn opened her eyes and saw Puck lifting weights and glistening with sweat.

"Ew." she said simply.

"You know you like this. Just imagine these guns wrapped around you while we-" he started to say.

"Okay, that's enough. You are so gross. I'm going to get some tea," she announced.

"I'll be waiting," he smirked and Quinn rolled her eyes.

III

"Finn Christopher Hudson, leave some jam for the rest of us!" Rachel yelled.

"Jam means more to me than anything else that I put on my toast, Rach!" Finn said and Blaine and Rachel just laughed along with him.

Rachel saw Quinn walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" she said and handed Quinn a cup of tea because she knew Quinn liked that instead of coffee when she was hung over.

"Is Puck that annoying with other people?" she questioned.

Blaine and Finn nodded.

"Sadly," Rachel said.

"Oh, well. So what are we doing today, Rach?" Quinn asked her with wide hopeful eyes.

"Well, we could go back to your place and get Joe to leave?" Rachel suggested.

"Rachel! He will leave on his own. Please, just let me stay for the weekend." Quinn pleaded.

Rachel thought about it.

"Fine." she said.

III

They were sitting in her room drinking tea. Quinn still in her sweats and Rachel in her brown tweed skirt and yellow tank top and blue cardigan. They were flipping through magazines.

"I really do love Channing Tatum," Quinn mumbled.

"Me too, he's so just handsome," Rachel agreed.

"Hey – sorry about dancing with Finn last night." Quinn said.

Rachel looked up from her magazine confused.

"It's okay? He'll forgive you, he usually does. He just gets grumpy when he's tired."

"Well, I know that he's into you," she said with a smile.

"What?! Finn? No! No, no no. We're just friends. He's not my type anyway."

"He's totally your type. I can tell he's into you by the way he says your name. Rach-elll" Quinn said and Rachel tried to hold back a laugh.

"He does not say my name like that! He's not my type and I can't even see his face because he's so tall," she cried.

"Then what is your type, Rachel? And don't say Jesse because he is definitely not your type," Quinn said over the rim of her mug.

"Well, my type is not Finn," she said and crossed her arms.

"You can tell he's into you because of his feet," Quinn shrugged.

"What?" Rachel asked

"A man's feet always point to what they want and Finn's feet point to you," she explained simply.

"Okay, where did you see that? Did Kurt tell you that? Because that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Rachel argued back.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Rachel called.

It was Finn.

"Oh, hey Quinn. Rachel, I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?" he asked.

Rachel looked at Quinn and Quinn had her eyebrows raised in a way to show Rachel she was right.

"I don't, but Rachel needed something so she'll go with you," Quinn said.

"Quinn!" Rachel hissed.

"Well, hurry up!" Finn called and left the room.

Rachel threw a pillow pet at her.

"What was that?!" she screamed.

Quinn laughed and just told her to go.

III

"Dude, where's Quinn?" Puck asked Blaine.

"She's on the roof, tanning," Blaine replied.

"Sweet Jesus," was all Puck said.

Blaine flipped the channel to something on Bravo.

"Should I go up there?" Puck asked.

"Well, there are birds up there and you hate birds."

"Come with me," Puck demanded.

"Why? She wants to be alone."

"Fine, just walk me up there."

Blaine sighed and walked with Puck up to the roof. He watched Puck pull out his phone and sit in the chair next to Quinn.

"Hey baby…I'm sorry about the other night…It was good for me too…I'm sorry I can't… Yes, I was the best you ever had –" suddenly his phone started ringing and Puck saw that it was Blaine.

"Damn it Blaine!" he whispered.

"I guess I just lost the call. I won't be calling her back," he told Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes and got up and left.

Blaine started laughing.

"Oh, man that was so funny. She's got you hooked," he said laughing.

"What the hell, dude?!" Puck snapped as he punched Blaine in the arm.

"You look so pathetic. Clearly, she's not interested in you, so stop trying!" Blaine argued.

"No one and I mean no one, has not like the Puckzilla. Quinn is no exception," Puck said and crossed his arms when all of the sudden a bird landed next to him.

"Oh, God! Shit, I'm stuck up here. Fuck you bird!" he said huddled in Blaine's lap.

"Puck, look at yourself. I'm going inside," Blaine shook his head.

"Dude, Blaine, you can't leave me," he pleaded.

"Let's go. I'll hold your hand." Blaine offered his hand.

"Tell anyone about this, especially Finn, and I'll cut off your balls," Puck threatened and grabbed Blaine's hand.

Blaine laughed at the way Puck didn't let go of his hand the whole time.

III

"Hmm. I wonder if they have sour patch kids?" Finn pondered aloud as they made their way through the candy aisle.

Rachel nervously looked around; they were the only ones in the aisle. What if he tried to make a move?

"Finn, candy is so bad for you. You're not 12 years old anymore, you're a grown man." Rachel said and rolled her eyes.

Finn sighed.

"Honestly, Rach, you need to learn how to live a little. A little candy isn't going to hurt you. I know you eat candy," Finn teased.

"As a matter of fact, I do not eat candy. It's bad and it clogs up my pores," she huffed.

Finn looked at her empty basket.

"Uh, don't you need to buy anything?" he asked her.

Her eyes got wide when suddenly she remembered why she was here.

"Um, well. I seem to have forgotten my list. So, now I can't remember," she lied.

"What about toothpaste? Everyone uses toothpaste," he said and turned to her so he was facing her.

Rachel gasped and looked down at his feet. Quinn's face suddenly popped into her brain. "A man's feet always point to what he wants," she saw her say.

"Um, uh, well, I mean –" she stuttered as she tried to move around Finn so his feet weren't pointing towards her. He looked at her in utter confusion and tried to move his body so he was facing her but every time he moved, she jumped to his other side.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Finn asked.

Rachel looked around. A couple of about 18 were over by the yogurt and they were happily in love and holding hands. She automatically looked at their feet which were pointing directly to each other. She gulped. She looked over at an elderly couple fighting over milk and their feet were pointing in opposite directions. Quinn was right!

"Rachel!" Finn cried.

"Finn, would you please stop moving so much!" she said.

"Do you need toothpaste? Was it something I said?" he asked her.

"Uh, no. I don't um- use toothpaste." Damn, it! Rachel, she thought. Everyone uses toothpaste.

"What? Ew! What do you use?" he asked, kind of disgusted.

"Well, er, baking soda. It makes my teeth look whiter. It might not taste good, but it's better!" she silently applauded herself for saving the toothpaste thing.

"Well, okay." Finn said and put the sour patch kids back on the shelf. He should be healthier, he told himself.

III

Back in her sweats, Quinn was reading a magazine on the couch.

"You're really good at this whole keeping Puck on his toes, he's not used to this kind of thing," Blaine told her.

"Yeah, well, I know how to handle guys like Puck," she smiled.

"He's not all bad you know," Blaine tried.

"Maybe not, b –" she was cut off when Puck walked into the room.

"Hey, Quinn – your golden hair reminds me of the hair on a lion," he tried.

Blaine tried to hold back a laugh and Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I was just getting ready to make Quinn a sandwich, she wanted me to," Blaine said.

"No! I'll make it!" Puck said and ran to the kitchen.

Quinn and Blaine started laughing.

"That was a good one, I'll give you that," she said.

Blaine nodded.

"Watch this," she said with a smirk.

"Hey, Puck?" she called in her sweetest voice.

"Yes, my angel?" Puck came running after her.

"Go on the roof and wait for me," she simply told him.

"Okay," he said automatically and walked out.

Quinn laughed and high fived Blaine.

"Quinn Fabray, you are wicked!" Blaine said and got up from the couch and left for work.

III

As they were walking home with their groceries, Rachel tried to keep her emotions in check. Finn was not into her.

"One dollar lilies!" a man said holding a dozen lilies, "A lily for the lady."

Rachel's heart dropped.

"No, we don't need one," she said hurriedly.

"Only a dollar!" he said again.

"Sure, okay! It's only a dollar, here have a lily Rach!" Finn said and exchanged a dollar for a flower.

"Finn, I don't want it," she said, refusing to take the flower.

"Come on, Rachel. It's just a flower," he said again with a smile.

"Why do you say my name like that? Rach-elll?" she panicked.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"You're too tall!" she shouted and started running for the apartment.

"Rachel! Where are you going? Come back! It's just a flower!" He started to run after her.

III

Rachel finally got to the apartment huffing and puffing.

"I lost him," she managed to say to a surprised Quinn.

"What?" Quinn asked and rushed over to Rachel.

"i ran away. And – and he tried to buy me a flower. I ran away…His feet. HIS FEET QUINN!" Rachel yelled.

"Rachel…" she began.

"Maybe he likes that I'm so short, I should be taller." she said and stood on her tippy toes.

"Rachel! What the hell?!" Finn came in sweating. "You can't just run away from me. You run so fast. Jesus."

Rachel stood taller on her tippy toes.

"Rachel, why are you standing like that?"

"I always stand like this," she argued.

"I have never seen you stand like that," he yelled, "I was so worried about you! I ran around half of New York City looking for you. You can't just run around with bags of toothpaste you don't even use!" he said.

Quinn raised her eyebrows.

Finn rolled his eyes and ran into his room.

"Women!"

"Rachel, oh my God! What was that? Do you hear him?" Quinn whisper/screamed.

"I don't know." she said.

"He cares about you! That's what he's trying to say," Quinn said.

"He cares as a friend!" Rachel yelled back.

"You know what, I'll fix this. I'll go talk to Finn and we can settle this," she said and started to walk towards his door.

"No! No! Quinn, stop it! I don't need your help, everything is fine!" Rachel argued and pulled Quinn by her hair.

"Ow! What are you doing? I'm just trying to help. This could be good for you!" Quinn said and pushed Rachel off of her.

"Quinn, my earring is stuck in your hair." Rachel said.

"Okay, let's move to the floor," Quinn said.

"Ow!" Rachel yelped as her earring came lose.

"No! Why do you have to do this? For once in my life I'm happy, these guys are my friends. You always try to come in and take over. Stop! Just stop Quinn. I like to take things slowly, I like being weird! I'm not like you, I don't just jump into bed with the first guy I meet who may or may not be Spiderman in another life," Rachel snapped and tried to pull herself off Quinn.

Quinn sighed. "Okay, what?"

"You heard me, bitch," Rachel said.

Quinn's eyes widened and she started laughing, and then Rachel started laughing as well.

Suddenly they heard the screaming of Puck.

"Oh, no. No, no no," Quinn said and got up from the floor.

"What?! What did you do? Quinn!" Rachel said as she chased her out to the roof.

Rachel walked out onto the roof, after arguing with Quinn that she should be the one to talk to him. Puck was barricaded behind a stack of lawn chairs.

"Hey, Noah, what are you doing?" she questioned.

"I'm just chilling with the millions of birds we have out here," he said nervously.

"I'm sorry that Quinn did this to you," she said apologetically.

"It's okay. I guess I'll always be the Jewish nerd no one likes," he says and her heart broke a little for him.

"Noah, it's not you, it's Quinn. Really. I love Quinn, I really do but she isn't ready for someone like you. You're a good guy, if you ignore all of the things you do to try and look cooler and focus on the little things you do that only Blaine, Finn and I see then you're good." she said sincerely.

"Thanks Rachel," he said.

"She would eat you up," she finished.

"Like, buffet style?" he asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," she patted his shoulder.

III

Puck was tired. He was sunburnt and had a headache and he had to work the next day. But Quinn was still in his bed, he was going to claim what was his.

"Quinn, look, I'm in a lot of pain and I'm tired and I just want to sleep in my own bed tonight. Do you think I can do that?" he asked her and she just smiled and scooted over.

"Sure," she said.

He set his alarm and looked at the ceiling. Quinn looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm everything. I can be a real jerk sometimes," she apologised.

"It's okay."

They lay there in silence for a while.

"I hate sleeping alone." Puck said and her heart sped up a tiny bit

"Me too," she said and slowly laced her fingers in his. He took a deep breath and tried to register what was happening.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will have you killed," she muttered.

"Um, okay," he whispered and turned out the light. He was holding her hand and sleeping next to her. He waited until she was asleep and with his free hand he texted Blaine.

SHE'S IN MY BED. HOLDING MY HAND. I'M IN.

Blaine opened the text from Puck and shook his head and smiled.

"That bastard." he said.

III

Rachel took one of her many tubes of toothpaste and squirted it on her toothbrush. Finn did the same and watched her in confusion because he thought she didn't use toothpaste.

She turned to face Finn, "Hey, I'm sorry for being so weird today," she said with a mouthful of toothpaste.

He chuckled and faced her.

"That's okay. I'm used to it," he smiled a crooked smile at her.

She smiled back and their feet which were perfectly aligned moved back towards the sink, where they continued brushing their teeth. Rachel smiled at Finn one more time and spit into the sink.

"Toothpaste definitely tastes a lot better than baking soda," she said and spun on her heels and left the bathroom.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I really hope to have the next chapter out pretty quickly. :)

Nicolette


	6. First Thanksgiving, Apt 12 Style

Hello everyone! :) I have finally updated, I started school and so did my lovely beta, so we are just busy! But anyway, here is the next chapter, its Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy a little Klaine, Quick, and Finchel. ;)

Thanks you forever and ever to my beta, DreamerInHerOwnWorld.

**I do not own Glee or New Girl. **

* * *

She stood behind the curtain and tried too hard not to run onto the stage and push all her students over. They were practicing for the Thanksgiving recital and it just wasn't happening. They were really bad. Almost as bad as Sugar Motta, the girl in her Glee Club in high school.

"No! Cut! Start over, Pilgrim One, I really like what you're doing but if you could do it a little louder, that would be sooo nice!" she screamed from the side and the little boy nodded.

"From the top!" she said, with a wave of her pencil. She let them sing and picked up her water bottle and took a long swig.

"Hey, Rachel," she heard a voice say and she turned around.

"Michael. Hey!"

Michael was another teacher she worked with, who was very cute and very Rachel's type.

"Hey, I love what you're doing with the recital, best one yet!" he smiled, "Though, Mr. Turkey lacks my emotional depth," he joked.

She laughed.

"I know, he's tired. We've been practicing since after school," she explained tiredly.

"So, how's your boyfriend?" he asked abruptly.

Rachel took a minute to answer and then said "He's - we broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Michael offered.

"It's okay, it just didn't work out. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" she asked to change the subject.

"Well, usually I spend it with my grandmother." he said.

"That's so nice." she commented.

"She died ."

Rachel widened her eyes.

"Oh. Michael, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"It's okay, I'll just spend it with my cats this year." he said sadly.

Rachel smiled softly.

"Jessica, you're crying?! Why are you crying?" Rachel yelled.

"Bobby told me I was the worst pilgrim ever," she sniffled.

Rachel sighed and looked at Michael.

"I should go. Have a happy Thanksgiving and good luck at the recital tonight," Michael said.

"Wait! You should spend Thanksgiving with me! Well, me and my roommates. And my best friends Quinn and Kurt!" she said all too happily.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Of course! Be there tomorrow at 6," she smiled at him and turned on her heel to attend to her students.

III

"No." Finn said curtly.

"Finn! Please, I really like him!" she stood in front of her three roommates. They weren't too keen on inviting Michael to their apartment.

"Racccheeel. We weren't even gonna do Thanksgiving this year," Blaine stated.

"Okay, why not? Thanksgiving is a time where we give thanks to those who love us and to whom we love. I think it's important that we are thankful for each other," Rachel argued, putting her hands on her hips.

The three men just looked at her and just started laughing.

"Stop it, right this instant, Noah Puckerman!" she scolded.

Rachel stood there arms folded; there was no way for this to happen.

"We were gonna watch football with a few beers and then go stand in line for best buy! It's dudes-giving!" Puck said.

Finn fist bumped Puck and Blaine shook his head excitedly.

"Guys, please, this is the first guy since Jesse, and Michael is really nice! I really like him and, Noah, I know you secretly like to cook because no one else receives the Cooking Magazine and I'll invite Kurt and Quinn," Rachel replied.

Blaine immediately started to smile and Puck just raised his eyebrows.

"If Kurt is coming, then I would love to have Thanksgiving," Blaine answered.

"Psh, I don't like cooking. My mom bought that for me," Puck denied.

Rachel smirked, "Then why did you flag your favorite recipes?"

Finn scoffed into his bowl of Cheerios.

"Fine. Only, you need to get the turkey, like, today – we have to cook it." Puck said and disappeared into his room.

Rachel clapped her hands.

"I'm so excited. You guys are going to love him!" she sang.

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about how Kurt was going to be there; he had to decide what he was going to wear. He put his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Kurt is a fashion designer, right?" Blaine asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Only one of New York's best!" she piped.

Blaine frowned.

"I have to impress him. What am I going to wear?!" he said, running off.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Finn, do you want to come to the store with me?" Rachel asked

"No. Not really."

She pouted.

"Come on, this is important to me."

Finn looked at her big brown eyes and sighed: there was no way he could ever say no to Rachel.

"Fine, let's go," he said and got up off the couch.

Rachel grabbed her purse and they walked out into the cold New York air.

III

Finn moved to New York right out of High School, when he came here to be a firefighter. He was never really sure what he wanted to do when he was a teenager. His dad died while he was in the army and Finn always felt that he wanted to do something honorable. His mom was against him going into the army, so he wanted to do the next best thing: become a fire-fighter.

He quickly learned that watching people die was something he didn't think he could do. He never got to be a firefighter, but he shadowed one while he was in school. He couldn't imagine not saving someone and letting them burn to death, so he dropped out of school and became a bartender. Not exactly the dream he had in mind but it paid the bills. Well, sort of.

Finn loved his roommates. He met Puck in school, and Puck _was_ a firefighter, and one of New York's best. Finn admired Puck because not only was he a firefighter but he also gave music lessons on his days off. Though he would never admit it, Puck had a good heart.

"A penny for your thoughts," he heard someone from a foot below say to him.

"I wonder how many people actually get to do what they love." Finn wondered.

He heard Rachel hum a little in thought.

"I would say its half and half," she said.

"Do you do what you love, Rach?" he asked her and looked into her eyes.

She giggled.

"I do love what I do, but it's not my dream. It makes me happy, being a teacher, but Broadway would make me more than happy. That's why it hurts so bad when I can't get an audition."

"I think you should keep trying, Rachel," he said, in hopes she would feel a little better.

"What do you love, Finn? Surely not bartending, though you're very good at it," she laughed.

"I came here to be a firefighter but I couldn't do it when I realized that I can't bear the thought of being the reason someone died. It's not fair," he said.

Rachel opened the door to the supermarket and ushered Finn in first.

"You know Finn, just because you couldn't save them doesn't mean you didn't try with your everything, your intentions were good. You know, to me, being a hero is being passionate about the work you are doing and the way that you do it. Finn, being a firefighter makes you a hero, but just because a life was lost or the damage was bad, doesn't mean you're not a hero anymore - your heart is what makes you a hero," she told him.

"Wow, Rachel I never thought of it that way." Finn told her and she smiled her famous Rachel Berry smile.

"Don't give up so easily!" she hit him on the arm, then grabbed a cart and headed towards the produce.

Finn stood there and watched her pick out carrots, Rachel Berry was really something else. Everything she had told him was true and she was making him believe that. He had been afraid for so long and she had finally given him the strength to do what he loves.

"Finn, what are you doing? Come here!" she called anxiously.

He rolled his eyes and headed towards her.

"Go get the turkey," she demanded.

"Yes, Miss Berry." he replied.

III

"Blaine, text Rachel and ask them where they are. I need to start cooking right away!" Puck yelled at Blaine.

Blaine ran out wearing red pants and a black collared shirt.

How do I look?" He asked Puck.

"Gay. Text Berry," Puck answered, while reading through his cookbook.

Blaine pulled out his phone and started texting when the door opened.

"Finn, you are so rude! Didn't your mother teach you to open the door for women?" they heard Rachel complain.

"I'm holding a huge turkey, Rach, just for once let me go first," Finn said.

Puck and Blaine started to laugh.

"Noah, how long does a turkey take?"

Puck smirked.

"Like all day."

"What?!" Rachel said and dropped the groceries on the table.

"Yeah, I thought we weren't doing turkey because you're vegan." he said.

"No! Oh my God! I was doing turkey for you guys! He's going to be here in four hours and five minutes. We have to defrost it!" she screamed frantically.

All the men were staring at her with wide eyes. They had never seen Rachel so frantic.

"Rachel-" Blaine started.

"No! The only way to do this is to cuddle with it on the ground. That'll warm it up!" she said and got down on the floor and hugged the turkey.

The door opened and the tall blonde walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" she stared.

"Quinn -Thank God! Take your clothes off and help me defrost this turkey!" she yelled.

"Please don't do that." Blaine said.

"Please do." Puck smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes and got down on the floor with Rachel.

"This is crazy Rachel," Quinn said.

Rachel sighed and pushed the turkey away from her and sat up with her head in her hands.

"Who am I kidding?! The turkey won't be ready, all I wanted to do was impress Michael and I can hardly put together a simple dinner," she moaned.

All the guys looked at Quinn.

"Rachel, it's fine. It's going to be fine, I promise. Michael likes you and he will like whatever dinner you make. I'm sure Blaine has the kitchen under control," She said, and put her arm on Rachel's shoulder.

"Excuse me? Blaine? No, no, I'm making dinner," Puck said, slightly offended, and Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Puck cooks," Finn shrugged.

"Whatever. Rachel, please go get dressed and look pretty," she ordered, just as the doorbell rang.

Rachel quickly got up from the floor.

"Oh, no! He's here. How do I look?" she asked.

All four of them looked at her. Her hair was dishevelled and her ponytail was on the side of her head, she was wearing her Celine Dion concert shirt, and grey leggings.

"Um." Finn said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I mean, it could be cute?" Blaine tried.

"Berry, you look fucking homeless." Puck said, for everyone else.

Finn let out a huge laugh and quickly covered his mouth when he noticed Rachel's stare.

The doorbell rang again and Rachel huffed in anger and went to the door.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, what in God's name are you wearing?! You look sad."

All four of them heard Kurt Hummel's voice from the door and they all started cracking up.

"This is not funny, you guys!" Rachel said and walked into the kitchen with Kurt.

"Kurt! I haven't seen you since last week's spring shoot and I miss you!" Quinn squealed and ran into the arms of a lovestruck Kurt.

"You model for Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I'm his number one!" Quinn replied excitedly.

"Blaine…It's so nice to see you. I was starting to think I would never see you again," Kurt said.

Rachel and Quinn jumped with excitement.

"Ew," Puck said simply.

Rachel swatted at Puck's chest, "Noah!"

"Yes, well, Rachel always tells me how busy you are." Blaine said back.

"Rachel.." Kurt scolded quietly.

"So, since you're a fashion man – and, might I say, that outfit works on you so well – you should come with me to a fashion show next weekend," Kurt said with a smile.

"I would love too! Sounds so fun!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Great! We should discuss outfit choices!" Kurt said and they ran off into the living room together.

"That went sooo well!" Rachel said happily, forgetting that Michael was due to be there soon.

"Noah, you take care of the food and Quinn please help him. Finn-"

"I'm going to watch sports with a beer," he said flatly.

Rachel frowned, "Okay."

Finn grabbed a bottle from the fridge and went into the living room.

"Really, you're going to make me work with him?" Quinn complained.

"Quinn, just do it. For me," Rachel said, and there was a knock at the door.

Rachel gasped.

"Everyone act normal!" she shouted and ran to the door.

"Michael! Hi! You look great! You're wearing orange, like the holiday colors!" she said.

"Hey, Rach!" he said, walking in.

"Let me go introduce you to everyone," she said and grabbed his hand and pulled him to where everyone was.

"Okay, everyone, this is Michael! Michael, this is my best friend Quinn and Kurt, and my three roommates Finn, Noah, and Blaine," she introduced.

"Hi, everyone. Nice to meet you – I brought some pumpkin pie; I made it myself. Rachel and I always bring each other baked goods that we make so I thought I would show her this pie!" he said to them.

Finn and Puck rolled their eyes.

"You bake?" Puck said and Finn smirked.

"You also are wearing orange, you're matching the holiday." Finn observed.

"Yeah, I like to color coordinate. It's fun!" Michael said optimistically.

"Oh my god, he's just like her," Kurt said quietly.

Rachel giggled and took the pie to the kitchen, and Quinn whispered, "Outfit".

"Oh, I'll be right back!" she said and skipped off.

"So, weird question. Do you like cats?" Michael asked Finn.

Finn choked on his drink.

"Well, kinda, I guess. Do you?" he asked.

"I love cats. I have five," he said proudly.

"That's a lot, for a man," Finn said snootily.

Rachel came out dressed in a black dress and a huge red bow in her hair.

"Rachel, you look so pretty," Michael and Finn rolled his eyes again.

Finn wasn't sure what it was about Michael, but he really didn't like him. He was annoying, and a lot like Rachel. He just didn't seem like Rachel's type. He's kinda creepy, he decided.

Rachel gave Finn a look as if to say "Play nice," and Finn just shrugged it away.

The evening was going pretty well. Kurt and Blaine were happily chatting about everything they could think of, and Rachel decided to put the turkey in the dryer to defrost it. Finn was watching the game and Michael and Rachel were giggling about the latest episode of American Idol.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to check on Quinn and they've probably killed each other," Rachel said and made her way into the kitchen. She noticed Quinn standing in awe at the counter.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"It's Puck. Is it weird that I'm turned on by how he is in the kitchen?" Quinn muttered in a hushed tone. Rachel scrunched up her nose and looked at Puck, he had three pans on the stove and was mixing something at the counter.

"This needs more salt," he said to himself while he looked frantically for the salt.

"He looks stupid." Rachel said and walked out.

Quinn eyed the salt and quickly put some on her finger.

"Looking for this?" she said and licked the salt off her finger to see what he would do.

"Quinn, that is so gross. What are you doing? That's salt." Puck said to her in disgust. Quinn stood there in shock so she stuck her finger in the salt again.

"Oh my god! Ew!" Puck yelled.

Quinn tried to hide her surprise at how controlling Puck was and she decided she liked it.

"Wash your hands, you're disgusting." Puck said and got back to work. She quickly took a deep breath and smiled.

"Can I still help you?" she pouted hoping to get his attention.

He just rolled his eyes and replied, "Fine, but do exactly as I say."

III

What seemed like hours later Kurt smelled something.

"Oh my god, what is that smell?" he asked.

"What smell?" Finn asked.

"It smells like its burning!" Michael said.

"Oh no! The turkey!" Rachel yelled and they all ran to the drier.

The whole room was smoking.

"No!" Rachel was screaming and trying to get the turkey.

"Rachel, stop it! You'll burn yourself. Stop the dryer." Finn said to her.

She opened the dyer and out came a huge cloud of smoke making them all started to cough.

III

They were all sitting in the hallway.

"Well, this is a bust." Puck said.

"Tell me about it." Finn agreed.

"Well, at least Blaine and I got to talk," Kurt said.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry Michael," Rachel apologised.

Michael put his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Dude. Personal space." Finn was tired of Michael being weird and creepy. He just named their friendship as "Fichael".

"Wait, guys. Look, I'm really happy to be here, I even have some new friends. Puck and Quinn I know you slaved away in the kitchen, we have a perfectly good meal! We don't need a turkey," Michael said.

"We don't have anywhere to eat it." Finn said coldly and Rachel shot daggers at him yet again for being rude to Michael.

"There's always Mr. Figgins, he is lonely and maybe we could eat with him?!" Rachel said and they went back inside and grabbed the food.

"He's really a sweet man, I've brought him banana bread. He loves it!" Rachel told everyone as she knocked on the door.

Five knocks later and no answer, Rachel just pushed the door open.

"Mr. Figgins, are you in here?" she asked and that's when she saw his dead body on the ground.

Rachel covered her mouth and started crying and Quinn screamed. The guys were in just as much shock as the girls.

"Oh, my god."

IIII

"Well, on the bright side-" Michael started once they were all back in the apartment.

"No, please, we don't need your optimism. We all just saw a dead man." Finn shot back at him.

Michael sulked away.

"Finn, can I talk to you outside?" she said angrily.

She pushed him out the door.

"Finn, what is your problem?!" she yelled.

"What are you asking about?" he questioned.

She scoffed at him, "You've been rude to Michael all night, not to mention being rude to everyone else too."

"Rachel? This night has gone awfully wrong," Finn said.

"Yeah, it has but you're being really rude to Michael. I like him a lot, he's the first person I've been with since Jesse and that's big!" she yelled at him.

"Okay, Rachel, well that's great!" he shouted back.

"Why don't you like him?" she asked angrily.

"Why do you care?" Finn yelled and grabbed her arms.

It was quiet for a while and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Should we tell them we can hear them?" he said.

"No, not yet. I want to see what happens." Quinn said.

Finn stood back and smirked at her, he got her.

"I don't know, maybe because you're my friend and I want your approval?" she said and folded her arms.

Finn felt something tug inside of him when she said 'friend'.

"Honestly, it's your relationship. I don't care what you do." he retorted.

"That's just it, you don't care, Finn! You don't care! You just sit around all and judge people. You judge!"

Finn was taken aback.

"What the hell Rachel?" he said. "It's your relationship, I don't want to know all the dirty details. Save that for Quinn or Kurt but not me."

Rachel huffed.

"Well, I should be able to tell you, you're my only friend in that apartment. Well, Blaine too but you know what I mean. So what if I want to tell you my desires and how I want to have sex with Michael?!" she yelled.

"What?! How the hell did sex come into this?! I really don't want to hear about that!"

"Why not?! Any other guy wouldn't mind! Why you Finn?" she argued back.

"Okay, Rachel, we are done with this conversation! You are acting crazy!"

"No, we aren't done until I say we are done."

"Why does it matter what I think about anything in your life?" Finn yelled and she shook away from his booming voice.

Puck opened the door.

"Look, I'm all for listening to you fight about sex, but we can hear you and you're scaring Michael," he warned them.

Rachel wiped away her single tear and walked back inside.

"Nice to meet you Michael, goodnight everyone," Finn said and pushed his way past everyone and into his room.

"Well, I'm sorry everyone." Rachel said as Kurt and Quinn left and Puck and Blaine went into their respective bedrooms.

"I'm so embarrassed, Michael," she told him.

He smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it, thanks for this, uh, night. I'll see you later," he said and began to walk away.

"You know, Rachel. I liked you but that was until I saw someone else liked you more and he has more of a chance." Michael said finally and walked out the door.

Rachel stood there for a moment and then ran after him.

"Who?" she asked him and he laughed from the elevator.

"See you on Monday, Rachel," Michael said as the doors shut.

Rachel started crying and shut the apartment door behind her. She put on her iPod and started cleaning the kitchen.

III

Finn was so mad at her. Where did that Rachel come from? She was acting so crazy. Like, why did she want him to care? Honestly. He then heard something, something beautiful. It sounded like maybe Rachel was playing the radio, the girl on the radio was singing "Taking Chances" and she sounded like an angel. He peeked his head out of his room and noticed that the girl singing was actually Rachel. His heart swelled to the size of a balloon. Her voice was amazing, she was amazing.

He heard Blaine and Puck's doors open too and they were just as shocked. They had never heard her sing and they all teased her for her ridiculous dream of being on Broadway but she really was good enough.

"Rachel?" Blaine said and she jumped.

"Oh my!" she said and wiped away her tears when she saw them standing there.

"Where's Michael?" Puck asked.

"He's not interested," she said and turned around.

"He's really missing out." Blaine offered.

"Guys, its 10:30, let's go get in line for Best Buy, it'll be fun," Finn suggested.

Blaine and Puck agreed instantly.

"Rach?" Puck asked.

Rachel shrugged and put on her coat.

"Let's go." she said.

III

It was cold. Well, it was November in New York, of course it was cold. But Rachel's nose was red and her hands were cold. Puck and Blaine were going on and on about her singing and she just laughed along with them and then they tried to sing the song and while she admitted that they weren't bad, they weren't as good as her.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. It's all my fault." Finn said to her.

Rachel smiled, she knew it was no one's fault. It just wasn't meant to be. Michael's comment confused her and she didn't know what he was talking about but she was willing to let it go.

"It's okay, Finn. It's okay," she reassured him.

Finn and Rachel both laughed at Puck and Blaine attempting to ballroom dance for the crowd.

Finn put her arm around Rachel and shook her.

"I want you to tell me things, you know," he told her.

"I know, Finn, and you're going to be a firefighter one day, I just know it," she looked up at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, Finn, you were born a hero. I can tell," she smirked and she expected him to take his arm off her but he never did and she couldn't say that she didn't like it.

* * *

There you have it! It was such a long chapter. I feel a change coming a long pretty soon!

Well, I hope you all enjoy Glee this week, I know I will. And New Girl comes back the 25th and I suggest you all watch it because its really good.

Review and send me love! :)

Nicolette


	7. Truth or Dare

Hi everyone! Do not hate me, I know it has been forever and a day! But here is my next chapter of my long lost story of Not The Girl Next Door. This chapter is basically me skipping a lot of New Girl plot and moving into where we are now in season 2! Just to let you know, this story will be super AU from now on.

Enjoy!

**I do not own Glee or New Girl.**

* * *

OOPS I DID IT AGAIN, I MADE YOU BELIEVE WE'RE MORE THAN JUST FRIENDS, OH BABY IT MIGHT SEEM LIKE A CRUSH.

Rachel giggled into her mug while she watched Finn dance around the kitchen.

He turned around and gasped really loudly.

"Rachel, when did you get here?!" he asked her loudly.

"Finn you're yelling! I've been sitting here since the song changed from 'Like a Virgin' to "Oops I Did It Again." she laughed.

Finn's cheeks burned red.

"Well, don't you have to go to work or something? It's Monday." he said and rolled his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I need to talk to Michael today, it's been a few days since we talked and I would really like a second chance." she said.

"Well, just blame it on me." Finn shrugged.

"Well, I already blame you for everything anyway." she winked and hopped off the stool and headed over to the sink when Blaine walked in.

"Good morning!" he said cheerily.

"Hi, Blaine! What are you doing today?" Rachel asked.

"I'm working, but after that, I'm meeting Kurt for drinks." he said nonchalantly.

Rachel squealed.

"My best friend and my roommate!" she said happily.

"I thought we were more than that Rachel." Blaine mentioned.

"We are, and you know it. You're the only one who understands me here." she whispered.

Finn glared at both of them.

"I'll always have Puck." Finn shot at them and they both laughed at him.

"Rachel, can I borrow your face mask that smells like pineapple? I want my skin to be as soft as a babies bottom" Puck called from the bathroom.

"Ugh, never mind." Finn said and headed to his room.

Rachel smoothed down her green skirt and took a deep breath and strolled into the teacher's lounge, where she knew Michael would be. She walked up to him.

"Is this seat taken?" she said sweetly.

"Hey, Rach." he said and motioned for her to sit down. It was weird to hear someone else who wasn't Finn, call her "Rach" .

"I'm sorry about Thanksgiving. I really wanted to be special and it turned out to be a total disaster." she chuckled nervously.

"Well, it will be a story to tell the kids one day." he laughed.

She laughed too and there was a moment of silence.

"Michael, I am really truly sorry about how that turned out and Finn was acting weird. But I really do like you and maybe that wasn't the best place for a first date." she said quickly.

He took a sip of coffee and looked at her, "I was really hoping you would say that."

"Good, so we can start over?" she asked.

"of course, Miss Berry. I would love to start over." he said.

***1 Month Later

Rachel sighs and swings her legs over to the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes. Winter break was almost too relaxing for her. When Michael wasn't over keeping her up all night, it was just Finn and her during the day.

She walked out into the kitchen and smelled a fresh pot of coffee and smiled knowing that Finn made that when he got home from his late bar shifts so everyone would have hot coffee when they woke up. Next to the coffee pot, was her usual Chai Tea in her favorite Barbra Streisand mug.

Finn made her tea too, just for her. She smiled and took a sip and reminded herself to let Finn make her tea more often. She leaned against the counter looking at the guys' schedule for the week. She noticed Blaine's scrawl in red saying things like "Gap 1-5", "Editor Meetings", and "Dinner with Kurt". She rolled her eyes when she saw Noah write things in black like "Full body wax", "Head down to NYU to look for desperate college students", and "Teach the Brats music". She noticed that Finn chose blue and wrote down "Call Mom" on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays. Finn never used the schedule to write down anything and now it was completely full with events like work and grocery shopping and work outs. She grabbed the pink pen and quickly filled out her week and put a gold star at the end of each task.

"Finn!" she called and walked into his room where he was reading one of Rachel's magazines about Broadway.

"Oh, hey Rach. No Michael today?" he looked past the magazine at her.

"No, he had something but he's going to hang with us later. Him, Quinn, and Kurt are coming over for drinks later though. Did you want to bring anyone?" she piped and sat down on his bed.

Rachel was always curious about the girls that Finn brought home, he can never stay in a relationship more than a month. She wanted him to be as happy as her because she was starting to really care about Finn.

"No, i'm not. I'll stay though. I don't have to work tonight."he said.

"I know, you used the schedule. I didn't think you would. You know FInn, you're going to notice that your life will feel so much more organized and it will help with your cluttered mind." she said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever Rachel." he said and turned his attention back to his magazine.

"I hope you're enjoying my magazine." she said with a teasing voice and walked out of his room.

"So, Michael, how are you?" Finn said uncaringly. He knew that Rachel would throw a fit if he didn't play nice with her.

"I'm doing very well. One of my cats actually has a tumor on his leg, so we have to remove it. Mr. Whiskers is a very tough cat though!" he said.

Finn tried to fight back the giggle about to erupt and instead put on his serious face, "I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope...Mr. Whiskers...feels better in no time."

"Thanks so much Finn, It means a lot. I'll tell Mr. Whiskers you gave him good thoughts." Michael said with a smile and took a sip of his beer.

"Rachel, thanks so much for inviting me! I just have to tell you that Blaine and I are really hitting it off. I think it could be serious." Kurt told Rachel in the kitchen while Blaine was talking with Quinn and Puck.

"Oh, Kurt! I am so happy you and him have both found each other! I couldn't be happier for you two!" she said and hugged her best friend.

"Now, what's the deal with Michael. It's been about a month!" Kurt asked her.

Rachel looked over and saw Michael and Finn still chatting and she could tell Finn was really trying to listen to whatever Michael was saying.

"You know, it's good. He's a good boyfriend." she said and walked over to Finn and Michael while she left Kurt with his eyebrow raised.

"Quinn, please let me take you on a date!" Puck asked Quinn.

"No. You aren't even sober right now. I can't handle you."

"I want to run my fingers through your long blonde hair and braid it for you and probably deep condition it." he said and Blaine scrunched his nose in disgust.

"That's really gross, Puck. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Quinn replied.

"Quinn, Blaine another drink for you." Kurt handed them each a beer and Puck gave Kurt a puppy dog face in hopes of receiving another one.

"No more for you, you're drunk enough!"

Hours later and many alcoholic drinks later, everyone was pretty much drunk. They all sat in a circle laughing and talking about anything and everything.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Puck said aloud and got many yesses and both nos from Finn and Rachel.

"C'mon, Rachel! It'll be fun!" Michael said.

"Oh, babe you know I hate games where i'm expected to do stupid things." she said.

"I'm with Rach, on this one" Finn agreed.

"You guys are no fun! Come on, just do it!" Kurt yelled .

After several seconds of arguing both Rachel and Finn decided to play the game, hoping they didn't get anything to bad.

"Okay, so the rules are changing. Instead of you picking truth or dare, the person who asks you gets to pick!" Puck said waggling his eyebrows.

Rachel puffed out her bottom lip and frowned, this was going to be the worst game ever.

"Blaine, truth. Is it true that you went out with a girl in college?" Finn said and winked at Blaine because he knew the answer.

Blaine's cheeks blushed, "Yes! But, I didn't even know I was gay yet!" he said getting a round of laughter from everyone, even Rachel.

Several turns went by and Rachel was actually having fun! She found out Puck dressed as a girl to save his glee club's nationals. She saw Blaine and Kurt make out with each other. She saw Quinn take off her top and Michael tell his deepest high school secret.

"Finn!" called out Puck who locked eyes with Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine as if this was a planned turn.

"Dare! We-I mean I, dare you to kiss Rachel." he said.

"What? I'm not kissing Rachel, gross!" Finn said and Rachel scrunched her nose.

"I will not be kissing Finn!" Rachel called out.

"You have to do it, it's part of the game!" Kurt pointed out.

"I don't know why you're egging this on! It's out of the question, I'm not kissing Rachel." he said.

"Fine, then we're leaving." and they all got up and left, even Michael who thought everything was really funny.

"Wait-" and then Finn and Rachel heard the door lock shut.

"Did they really lock us in here?" Finn sighed.

"This is so immature! We shouldn't have to play these childish games." Rachel said.

They sat sat by side, listening to the laughter coming from the other side of the door.

"I'm not really drunk." Rachel said.

"Me either." Finn replied and they laughed at how not fun they really were.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they heard from the other side.

"Are they ever going to stop?! It's just a game" Rachel said with a hint of annoyance.

After several minutes of silence.

"Maybe we should just kiss." Rachel said and stood up to adjust her dress.

Finn stood up too.

"We don't have to. We really don't, they'll go to bed soon and forget all about this." he said.

"No. Let's do it!" Rachel said and started to go for Finn's mouth and he stopped her just in time.

"Whoa, Whoa Rachel. Stop." he said and grabbed her shoulders.

"Why not? It doesn't matter? Just kiss me." she urged on.

"Uh, Rach, no." he looked for an out.

"Finn! What's wrong with kissing me?!"

"I don't want to do it like this." he said and looked into her confused eyes.

"What?" she said lost for words.

"I mean what I said. I just don't want to kiss you like this, I want it to be better." he said and opened the door hoping it would be unlocked and it was.

"Finn-Wait!" Rachel said but he was already in his own room.

Several hours passed and Rachel couldn't sleep. Michael was asleep next to her and was snoring softly but something else was keeping her up. Finn. She didn't understand what he meant by "not like this". Did he want to kiss her? Wait, did she want to kiss him? She rolled over and sat up in bed. He wanted to kiss her. She put her slippers on and slipped quietly out of her room and turn around to shut the door. When she turned around Finn was already standing there.

"Finn?" she whispered.

He grabbed her arms and she put her hands on his chest and their lips met in a passionate and warm embrace. Like their mouths were fit perfectly for the others and it was a perfect kiss. Rachel's eyes closed and her whole body tingled while Finn and her tongue met causing her heart to explode. Was this really happening? Was Finn Hudson kissing her?

She pulled away and looked into Finn's eyes, "More like this" he said and went back to his room, leaving a stunned and confused Rachel Berry standing outside her bedroom door in Apartment Number 12.

* * *

Whoa, whoa! What do we have here?! Finchel at last! But whats going to happen now that Finn and Rachel have crossed the friend line!

Review, Follow and Fav

I promise a another update soon!

Nicolette


	8. Table 10

Hello my lovely readers! Once again, I am so overwhelmed by all the love I have gotten on the last chapter! It's so nice to know that you guys are still reading! Soooo, I made this chapter a pretty long one because I still feel bad for making you wait 8 months for anew chapter! Enjoy!

I do Not own Glee or New Girl but all my errors are my own!

* * *

She turned her head over to the bedside clock, 7:30 am. She had been tossing and turning all night. She kissed Finn! She embraced in a passionate warm kiss with her roommate! She felt Michael stir next to her and groans because now she has to tell him? No, she cant tell him, it would ruin her perfect relationship.

"Good morning, angel." he said and smiled into her face. She tried to fight back her grumpiness and shame.

"Heyyyy there." she said awkwardly.

"Wow, you look really pretty in the morning, it's like wow!" he said.

"You look pretty too, or handsome I guess." she said and laughed.

"Fist pump for the pretty people." he said and held up his fist.

She hesitated and then fist pumped him back, unsure of this morning ritual.

"Well, I gotta go feed my cats!" Michael said and he got up and left Rachel Berry sitting on her bed, head in her hands. She needed to tell someone. She needed Quinn.

"Mother, I do not want to get married yet, why do you keep sending me to these marriage conventions?...yes, i know...you will have grand babies soon...love you too mother." Quinn said and hung up her phone and groaned.

"Your mother is sending you to a convention again." Rachel guessed.

"Yes, doesn't she know that I don't even want a husband! I just want to have fun and not worried about being tied down and I don't want kids and I just don't want that life, the life that you want." Quinn cried.

"Getting married doesn't mean, you get to stop having fun! You sound like Noah, he says the exact same thing." Rachel said to her.

Quinn crinkled her nose and smiled, "Hey, come with me. It's later today and we can get ready together!"

"But I have a boyfriend." Rachel reminded Quinn.

"So! Just go with me for support, please, please!" she pleaded.

"Sure, I'll go. This could be fun.I'll call Michael to have him pick me up though, once you meet the man of your dreams. He'll pick me up!"

Quinn squealed and opened her magazine and continued to read it and Rachel sat there deciding whether or not to tell Quinn about Finn.

"Rachel. Why are you so quiet, it's been five minutes and you haven't said a word." Quinn said and moved closer to a nervous Rachel.

"I kissed Finn." she blurted.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Quinn gasped and smiled.

"How was it? Was it magical?"

"Quinn! I have a boyfriend and I kissed another man! I'm a slut!" Rachel threw her head into the pillow.

"Rachel, you kissed Finn because there are clearly feelings. That is no mistake. You wouldn't of kissed him if you didn't like him." Quinn mentioned.

"Yeah, but it was spur of the moment and it was a mistake."

"So, are you going to tell Michael?" Quinn asked.

"Why should I? If it didn't mean anything, then I shouldn't have to tell him. I should just move forward." Rachel said.

"Well, how was it?" Quinn pressed

"Well, it wa- he was- I mean Fi- Well, he took me and he grabbed me and it was like he was the man and I was the woman. It was just, oh my god Quinn!" Rachel remembered.

"Dude, can you like stop eating the oatmeal cookies? Save some for the rest of us." Puck said to Finn who couldn't stop eating the cookies with a dazed look on his face .

"Sorry." Finn said with a mouthful of cookies.

"What's wrong with you? My god!" Blaine said to Finn.

"Nothing, I am fine. I'm cool..cool as ice. I'm great." Finn stammered out.

Puck and Blaine sent questioning looks to each other. Blaine's phoned beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Oh, it's from Rachel!" he said.

Finn started choking on his cookies.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Puck yelled and smacked Finn hard on the back.

"Wrong pipe. What does Rachel want?" Finn asked quickly.

"It says "Hey, Quinn and I are going to some weird marriage convention today so don't wait up." Blaine said.

Finn sighed in relief knowing that he could spend more time avoiding Rachel after what happened last night.

"We have to go." Puck said.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Quinn is not interested, man!" Blaine said.

"I have to keep trying, I really like her. Let's just like go and see what it's about, plus Rachel will be there." Puck said.

"No! I don't want to go." Finn said too loudly.

"You have been acting weird all morning, maybe you can go to this thing and find a lonely desperate chick." Puck suggested.

Finn sighed, there was no way that Puck was going to let this go and maybe Rachel wouldn't even make a big deal out of the kiss. After all, nobody knew.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go with you, but only if Blaine goes." Finn looked to Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'l go. But we better leave now because it starts in an hour."

"Hi, ladies. How can I assist you?" the lady at the desk said. Rachel and Quinn had made it to The Plaza just in time for Rachel to fill out the questionnaire.

"My friend here, needs to fill out a questionnaire and I need my number." Quinn said frostily to the lady.

"Here you go. Please fill it out as quickly as possible and try not to skip any questions." the lady said to Rachel.

"Thank You. I hope you have a lovely day." Rachel said pleasantly and sat in a chair answering the questions.

"Why is it asking what my favorite foods are? That just doesn't seem like a question to put on a questionnaire for a wedding convention. I mean if he loved me, he wouldn't care that I really did enjoy vegan cookies, would he? So, now I might miss out on the chance to meet an amazing guy because he likes real cookies and I like vegan cookies. It just doesn't make sense to me." Rachel ranted on.

"Rachel, you aren't doing this for real. Just put down anything. If you ever find a man who doesn't love you because vegan cookies then I give you full permission to get rid of him." Quinn said nervously.

"Fine...i'll put cookies." Rachel muttered.

"I hate these, I get so nervous. I mean it's not like my soulmate is going to be here, but I do feel like we're being judged and stuff." Quinn told Rachel.

"Well, you're really beautiful Quinn. Anyone would be lucky to date you." Rachel offered and she grabbed Quinn's hand, turned in her questions and they strolled inside the room.

"Excuse me, miss. I'd like to get married. So would my buddies." Puck said with a smile.

The woman looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Well, fill out these forms and go right inside. They are going to start in two minutes. Also, this is a convention for heterosexual people." she said and looked at Blaine. "But we are holding one for gays and lesbians next tuesday!"

Blaine scoffed. "I am 100% straight. How dare you judge me based on what I look like!"

The woman's face fell and she started to apologizing.

"It's okay. But i'm going to fill out the questionnaire if you don't mind." Blaine said and grabbed the papers from her.

"Is it too much to ask for a gay man to go to a straight marriage convention?" Blaine sighed as they finished their papers.

"Well, it's like this Quinn: if Danny and Sandy had never met that summer then we wouldn't have this epic love story between them. Therefore, there would never be a Grease or a Grease Two, even though that movie was so bad."

"Rachel, you've told me this a billion times. It's just a musical." Quinn sighed as they went to get their table numbers.

Rachel gasped, "Quinn, Grease is not JUST a musical, it is THE musical that changed movie musicals for decades to come!"

Quinn ignored Rachel and gave her her number.

"I'm table number 10, what table are you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm table number 5!" Rachel said and looked around the room and spotted her three roommates.

"Oh my god. Quinn, Finn is here! Michael is going to be here like any second!" she said.

"Wait, why is Puck here? Rachel did you tell him I was going to be here?!" Quinn said to Rachel angrily.

"No, I told Blaine!" Rachel said as the three guys made their way over to Quinn and Rachel.

"Oh, my god. What are we supposed to do? Can we run away? I don't know. I haven't talked to Finn since last night when his lips were on mine!" Rachel said in a whisper.

"Ladies. Hey." Puck said.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I think this would be a great place to pick up chicks. So, that's why I am here. I am at table 1." Puck said with a smirk.

Rachel looked at Finn and demanded an answer with her eyes.

"Well-uh, Puck wanted me to come and so you know, I did." Finn stammered

"I'm just here for the babes" Blaine said and laughed at his own joke.

"Hey Rachie." they heard a voice say.

"What's he doing here?" Finn said with a tone of jealousy.

"He is my boyfriend, Finn."

"Hi, Michael." Quinn said pleasantly.

"Well, I filled out the paper work because I wasn't allowed in if I didn't. So, I guess we should just, you know pretend to be single!" Michael told the group, which earned a few groans and a couple of excited "yeahs!".

"Finn, can I please talk to you for a minute?" Rachel said and gestured to a quieter spot.

"Um. Sure. Let's get a drink." Finn said and they walked to the bar.

"A Cosmo for the lady." he said to the bartender.

"A scotch for Finn please." and they both looked at each other and giggled.

As they took a drink of their drinks they both sat silently waiting for the other to say something first.

"Um." Rachel started.

"Did you tell Michael?" Finn asked.

"Should I?" Rachel looked up at him.

"Well, I don't know. It was no big deal so I don't think you should." Finn shrugged.

"What do you mean no big deal? You kissed me?!" Rachel said angrily.

"Well, it definitely seems like it wasn't a big deal to you, since you went back to your room with Michael and left in the morning. If it wasn't a big deal to you, then you would've stayed." Finn countered.

"You were the one who left first. It obviously didn't mean anything to you, if you're just brushing me off like it was no big deal."

"If it did mean something, it doesn't matter because it was a mistake."

"Oh, so now its a mistake, Finn! You know what, why did you even kiss me?! You can't just kiss women who are taken very passionately and then never speak to them again." Rachel yelled.

"Why do you always twist my words? FIne! Tell Michael, and see what happens! If it didn't mean anything to you then tell him, he should forgive you."

"You are impossible, Finn Hudson!" Rachel said and stormed off to her table.

After five minutes of mingling at their selected tables, Quinn was feeling a bit let down. She was put at the same table as Finn which meant that they were at the same table for their lowly jobs, which made none of the rich men even look her way.

They were all sitting in chairs waiting for a round of speed dating. Quinn and Rachel were on one side and on the other, Rachel had Michael sitting across from her, Quinn had a handsome blonde man sitting across from her. Blaine was talking with some asian woman and Finn was trying to listen to Rachel and Michael from three chairs down.

"So, Tina..." Blaine started.

"You are really handsome, Blaine. I would love to marry you. Do you want to get married?" Tina said really quickly.

"Uh, well I am actually gay." Blaine told her.

"I don't care. I think that I could still make you happy. We could have fun together and eventually have children. I want to be with you." she said and grabbed his hand.

"Uhh..." Blaine spoke.

"So, Quinn, what do you do for a living?" the blonde man asked.

"I am a model. What about yourself?" she replied.

"I'm a lawyer. So you have no education? How do you feel about yourself when the day is done? Dirty, I imagine." he said disgusted.

"Hey, man. Shut the fuck up." Puck said out of nowhere.

"Listen, Michael, I need to tell you something." Rachel said.

"What is it? You want to take me out on a date?" Michael said and winked at her.

"No, well, Yes. But I need to get something off my chest. I don't really know how'll you take it." she said nervously.

"Rachel!" Finn cried.

"Finn, stop it!"

"What is it Rachel?"

"I kissed Finn." she said and looked into a nearly devastated Michael.

"Excuse me." he said and left the line.

"Michael, wait!" she ran after him. Finn excused himself from a nice older lady to catch up with Rachel.

"I can't believe you would do this to me Rachel. With Finn!" Michael said to Rachel in the hallway.

"Michael, I am so sorry. It just happened, it wasn't supposed to happen. I swear." Rachel pleaded.

"Did it mean anything to you Rachel?" he demanded.

"No, I mean. I don't know, Michael. Look, I-" she started but was interrupted by Finn coming up behind them.

"It was my fault. I kissed her." he said and Michael punched Finn right across the cheek.

"Ow! Shit!" Finn hit the floor and held his cheek.

"Finn! Oh my god! Michael, what the hell?!" Rachel said and knelt down by Finn.

"Goodbye Rachel. I hope you have a nice life with Finn. I know he can make you happy." Michael said and walked away.

"Michael!" she cried after him.

"I am so sorry Rachel." Finn told her and she squeezed his hand.

"Go home, FInn." was all she said.

Quinn was hurt, or maybe she was just tired. She was tired of being judged by every single man for what she did for a living. Sure, she was a model, but that didn't make her uneducated or dirty or anything. She liked to model and no one understood that, that was her passion.

She sat at lonely table 10 waiting for everyone to leave before she went home.

"Excuse me, can someone turn this mic on." she looked up and saw Puck standing at the Microphone.

"Hi, i'm Puck and if you don't know my name, get to know it because i'm fucking awesome." he said to the crowd and Quinn hid her face in her hands.

"I know that most of you are like really rich and shit and you think you're really great and entitled. Most of you are pretty smart, like you have Master's Degrees and PHd's and that's great but if you were really smart you would realize that the most amazing woman you will ever meet is in this room. You all missed her, she's like a flower in bloom, or a sunset or whatever. She is really amazing and just because she is a model makes her no lesser than you or anyone else, besides the fact that she's hot. So, her name is Quinn and she's sitting at table 10 and I suggest you get her number before anyone else takes her away. You never know what you will miss." Puck said and winked at Quinn.

Soon many men were surrounding Quinn and she peered over at Puck and raised her glass and him and he smiled back at her.

"Dude, did you just do something human?" Blaine said.

"Let's just go home. I've just about enough mush for one night." Puck said.

"Wait, let me say goodbye to the weird asian girl who offered to rub vapor rub on my chest." Blaine said with disgust.

"Um, okay, i'll wait in the hall." Puck said and left.

"Puck, wait up!" he heard Quinn say.

"Hey, babe." he said.

"Thank you, Puck. I really underestimated you, you know." she said sweetly.

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't."

Quinn raised her eyebrow and smirked, "Take me home, Puckerman."

Puck raised his eyebrow and grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

Rachel was listening to her favorite Taylor Swift song and drinking wine and her eyes were red and puffy. She hadn't moved from the couch for hours. She didn't really miss Michael, she knew she deserved the breakup. She just didn't know why she felt so sad, maybe just the idea of the breakup.

"I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT IM FEELING 22 LA LA LALALA DRESS UP LIKE HIPSTERS." Finn came in dancing and Rachel laughed at the sight of Finn trying to dance at all.

"Finn, i'd really like to listen to Taylor Swift alone."

"Too bad." he said and sat down next to her.

Two songs went by in silence.

"I've never been a home-wrecker before. I liked it." and he turned to look at her.

"Thanks, Finn. That made me feel a whole lot better." Rachel said and rolled her eyes.

"I am so sorry, Rachel. But Michael was wrong for you anyway." Finn said and shrugged.

"How do you know who's right for me?" she said.

"I don't. I just know he wasn't good. Rachel, can we go back to it not being weird? You're like my best friend and I miss being Finn and Rachel, now it's been awkward. Let's just move forward, kay? If you're really offended by that kiss then I am really, really sorry." Finn said truthfully.

Rachel took a swig of her wine and got up.

"I'm not sorry." was all she said.

* * *

Don't you just love a goof Finchel fight and then a sweet makeup!

I hope we can finally see some couples forming...quick ;)

Review, Follow, Love.

Nicolette


End file.
